without you
by Kyore
Summary: [toujours les même mots, les mêmes phrases blessantes… ] Harry et Drago vivent ensemble depuis la fin de Poudlard, mais le survivant en a marre des infidelités de Drago et decide de partir... [HPDM][TERMINEE]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur****: lylo**

**Disclaimer ****les personnages, l'univers, les chansons ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Merci a Mifibou ma bêta pour cette correction.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez bon ou mauvais, un avis ça fait toujours avancé :) .

* * *

****En gras: chanson rappelant les pensée de Drago (sa sert a rien/madame Kay)**

_**En italique**_**_chanson rappelant les pensées de Harry.(regarde/ madame Kay)_**

En normal la fan fiction

**PROLOGUE de WITHOUT YOU

* * *

**

**POV DRAGO

* * *

**

On en est au même point : toujours les même mots, les mêmes phrases blessantes… enfin pour toi. Personnellement moi, je laisse faire…

**Déjà trente minutes que tu me parles  
Que tu me dis que tout va mal  
Encore une fois  
**

Je crois que tu le sais, et justement je crois que c'est le problème

Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne suis pas comme toi, tu t'attaches et au final tu souffres…Cela fait aujourd'hui deux mois que c'est comme ça

_Rien ne ressemble à ce qu'on voulait  
On se fait du mal et après  
On fait comme si de rien était  
On s'y fait_

Je sais que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher … mais toi et ton air mystérieux vous avez quelque chose de très attirant.

Mais un Malefoy n'aime pas!

Tu dis que cette fois tu vas réellement partir, mais je sais comment cette histoire va finir : dans un lit, tous les deux, comme d'habitude.

**Ma façon de le supporter  
C'est de partir sans t'écouter  
Mais on se comprend pas,**

Je sais que je choisis toujours la facilité, mais je n'aime pas me battre avec toi pour des choses futiles.

Quoi ? Tu oses dire que cette fois on ne finira pas par faire l'amour? Je vais te le prouver…

_Mais regarde ce qu'on devient,  
Maintenant, on ne se dit plus rien_

**C'est un combat entre ton cœur et le mien  
je te l'ai dit cent fois  
ça sert a rien  
**

Je m'approche et ma main vient caresser ta joue rouge et humide de larmes, tu es tellement beau quand tu pleures, tu sais?

Je m'approche encore et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes, tu vois que tu te laisses faire…

**C'est un combat entre ton coeur et le mien  
Qui gagnera cette fois  
Je n'en sais rien  
**

Pourquoi je trouve que ce baiser a un goût d'adieu dit?

_Je peux me taire si t'en as besoin  
Laisser faire, jusqu'à la fin_

Tes lèvres, ton odeur, tu te recules, et je vois dans tes yeux que tu me disais bien au revoir.

Alors ça y est je suis allé trop loin?

**tu notes le moindre de mes gestes  
Pour me dire que tu les détestes  
On en est là**

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que tu me surprenais avec un de mes amants…

Oui je suis allé trop loin.

Pars je ne te retiendrai pas, tu seras le seul de nous deux à pleurer, je ne suis pas comme ça moi, tu n'es pas ma drogue je peux me passer de toi…si je te jure.

Quoi? Oh… tu me souhaites d'aimer un jour autant que tu m'as aimé? Mais si c'est pour finir comme toi je ne veux pas Harry…

**Moi tu sais ça ne m'amuse plus  
Je ne vois que du temps perdu  
Ca nous apporte quoi  
**

Et puis je te le redis : un Malefoy n'aime PAS!

Tu viens de transplaner en me disant adieu…

**C'est un combat entre ton cœur et le mien  
Qui gagnera cette fois  
Je n'en sais rien**

_Rien c'est tout ce qui reste de nous  
Je peux m'en aller et c'est tout  
Trouver ailleurs ce qu'on cherchait  
Si tu le voulais_

J'ai besoin d'un remontant.

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil rouge qui t'appartenait, avec beaucoup d'autres affaires dans mon appartement.

Je fais apparaître une vodka -l'alcool moldu est beaucoup plus fort que le sorcier-.

Je prends mon téléphone, autre objet moldu à faire fureur chez les sorciers; Tient lequel vais-je appeler ce soir? Adam? Ryan? Nathan?

OH! Non! Je sais! Kévin!

Je compose le numéro et attend qu'il réponde. Quand j'entends sa voix je tressaille, ton image s'impose dans mon esprit. Il me demande si je veux qu'il vienne…non… je lui réponds que non, que j'appelle pour dire que lui et moi, enfin notre histoire de sexe est définitivement finie, puis j'appelle tous les autres pour leurs dire aussi...

Une semaine est passée, tu me manques plus que je n'aurai cru possible. Déjà je n'ai pu toucher personne d'autre depuis ton départ.

Je me dégoûte de t'avoir fait ça... Mais je n'y peux plus rien.

L'autre jour Hermione est passée, elle pensait que tu étais là car elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis plus d'une semaine, elle s'inquiétait.

Alors comme ça tu n'as même pas dit à tes amis où tu étais allé? Je pensais que tu étais chez eux, mais non ! Tu as disparu…

Enfin pour en revenir à Hermione elle m'a demandé ce que j'avais fait _encore_… Apparemment tu t'étais déjà plaint de moi, mais ils n'avaient rien fait parce que tu avais dit être sûr que ça passerait…

Alors quand elle m'a accusé de te délaisser, de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'ai craqué…

Une larme a coulé puis une autre et j'ai réalisé que cette fois tu ne reviendrais vraiment pas…

Je suis tombé à genoux, et j'ai tapé le sol de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que mes poings saignent…

Hermione m'a prise dans ses bras pour que je me calme, mais je l'ai alors repoussée et sans un bruit elle est sortie me laissant seul…

Je suis resté longtemps au même endroit, je me suis même endormi là…

* * *

**A suivre…**

**20 décembre 2006**


	2. plus le meme

**Auteur: **lylo

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont pas a moi ainsi que la chanson utilisé.

Juste l'histoire.

Je vous souhaite a tous une bonne année :) en espérant que vos vacances se soient bien passées pour ceux qui comme moi en avaient!

Désolé ce chapitre n'est encore une fois pas très long meme très court mais je mets l'histoire en place le chapitre 3 sera plus long (donc le 2 sera court aussi :p)

Merci a Huhu, Garla Sama, Ewilan Potter, Nekochan Miharu , morgane-senjo, Touraz,  
DLT, gégé, harrypottermanga , staphyla , Maelle , Naviek, Rayondesoleil ,Hinata55, Kathe pour vos reviews.

Pensez a mettre vos adresse e-mail pour les anonymes que je puisse vous répondre :).

Encore merci bisous

Et merci a ma bêta Mifibou.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: WITHOUT YOU**

**POV DRAGO**

**Chanson: plus le même/madame Kay

* * *

**

Aujourd'hui cela fait 4ans… Oh oui c'est long je suis d'accord !!! Vous aussi, non?

Quand il est partit, j'ai souffert comme je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé…

Il me manquait tellement…. dans chacun de mes gestes, il était présent.

**Je sais l'image que tu as,  
Ce que tu gardes de moi.**

J'ai passé un an à me morfondre, à m'enfermer dans mon monde. Je ne voyais personne de toute façon.

Harry et mes amants avaient toujours été les seules personnes que je côtoyais donc bon…

Mais je ne disais rien, j'allais travailler. Et même si les personne me parlaient, je ne répondais pas…

**Tu peux pas savoir a quel point ça me rend fou.  
La détresse que j'ai fait taire,  
Les mots que je n'écoutai pas,**

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je sombrais dans l'alcool…

Je tombais ainsi au fond du gouffre, en me disant que je ne pourrai pas tomber plus bas…

**Je comprend mieux que tu n'ai pas tenu le coup,  
Je n'ai rien fait pour nous.**

Mais apparemment une personne n'était pas d'accord.

Un jour, Hermione est venue me voir chez moi. Cela faisait un an que je ne l'avais pas vue, depuis que j'avais craqué. Quand elle est rentrée, j'étais assoupi, assis par terre, une bouteille de vodka vide dans la main. Je crois qu'elle a eu peur.

Enfin elle m'a allongé et a rangé mon appartement. Quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai vu assise au bord du lit, perdue dans ses pensées et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait ici.

**Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,**

Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi, qu'on me voyait dans les journaux, ma rupture n'était pas passé inaperçue et ils s'arrachaient la moindre photo de moi en train de boire ou de sortir d'une boite au bras d'un nouveau mec…

Je l'ai regardée, essayant de savoir pourquoi elle était venue réellement..

**Tu sais, tu n'en reviendras pas.  
Et j'ai compris,  
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes,  
**

Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'on était dans le même bateau, qu'elle souffrait aussi de l'absence d'Harry, mais que je devais sûrement culpabiliser en plus de souffrir…

**Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi**

Alors pendant plusieurs mois, elle et Ron m'ont aidé, contre toute attente, à remonter la pente, à rejoindre le bout du tunnel. Et j'ai réussis au bout de deux ans. Sans lui, j'étais un nouveau Drago Malefoy et j'avais à peu près retrouvé le goût de vivre.

**Ça fait des mois que j'y pense,  
Que je ne dors qu'a moitié,**

J'ai passé un an comme ça, me sentant enfin heureux, enfin en oubliant cette boule au ventre dès que quelque un prononçait son nom.

Je vous ai dit que personne ne savait ou il était? Il avait disparu du monde sorcier…

**A regretter la chance que j'ai laissé passer.  
Déchiré de ton absence, j'ai fuis tout ce que j'étais**.

Laissant un grand vide derrière lui chez tout le monde, et particulièrement dans mon cœur…

Mais grâce à ça j'ai changé, je suis devenu humain comme me la fait gentiment remarquer Mione'… oui maintenant c'est Mione'. Je vais même être le parrain de la futur Emmy qui va naître dans 1mois…

**Mais j'ai besoin de ta confiance  
Pour réparer nos plaies**

Ron et moi sommes très amis, même si on ne pensait pas ça possible. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui et il peut lui aussi…

On apprend à oublier Harry.

Nous sommes persuadés de ne jamais le revoir…

**Mais aujourd'hui,  
Tu sais je ne suis plus vraiment le même,  
Tu sais, tu n'en reviendrais pas.**

Et me voila donc aujourd'hui le 12 octobre, dans le chemin de traverse.

Je voudrais m'acheter un nouveau balai… et je regarde quel cadeau je pourrai faire a ma futur filleule.

Ce soir je vais manger chez Ron et Hermione, on fête leur deux ans de mariage;

Et Mon anniversaire.

**Et j'ai compris,  
Beaucoup de choses il faut que tu reviennes**

Je rentre dans un magasin et achète un livre de souvenir à Hermione comme cadeau. Quand on se promène tous les deux ici, je la vois toujours regarder ces livres avec envie mais elle n'en achète jamais, trop cher sûrement. Enfin bon pour leur deux ans de mariage je peux faire ça pour elle… deux ans déjà… dire que Harry a même loupé ça…

Il aura vraiment tout loupé…

**Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi.

* * *

**

A Suivre….

10 janvier 2007


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **lylo

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne sont pas a moi sauf Amber et Kassy, et la chanson utilisé ne m'appartient pas non plus mais a simple plan :).

Moi j'ai Juste l'histoire.

Merci a Dramyre lovy Naviek DLT Touraz crystal d'avalon Nekochan Miharu

pour vos reviews.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu ou pas désolé si ce n'est pas le cas… et désolé pour le temps d'attente aussi…

Encore merci bisous

Et merci a ma bêta Mifibou.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 without you**

**HARRY POV

* * *

**

Je viens de transplaner. J'ai mal, Drago ! Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point…

Cela faisait deux mois que j'avais découvert que tu me trompais, deux mois que je supportais ça en me disant que tu m'aimais, que ce n'était pas mal, que tu allais arrêter...

**  
I never could've seen this far **

**I never could've seen this coming **

**Seems like my world's falling apart**

Mais là, ce soir, c'était la fois de trop.

Te retrouver avec lui dans NOTRE lit m'a détruit, m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Aucunes larmes au début, juste de la haine envers cet homme et toi… puis tu m'as vu et là tu t'es levé tranquillement comme si cela était normal, et a dit à ce Mike de partir…

**Why is everything so hard**

**I don't think I can deal with the things you said **

**It just won't go away**

Tu t'es approché de moi, et là j'ai craqué. Les larmes ont coulé les unes après les autres, triste nostalgie des bons moments qu'on avait passé toi et moi.

Cela faisait un an ce jour là qu'on était ensemble, six mois qu'on avait finit l'école et qu'on partageait le même appartement… mais tu ne connais pas l'amour, tu ne connais aucun sentiment, tu es froid…

**I could just pick up the pieces **

**But to you **

**This means nothing **

**Nothing at all**

Tu as voulu tout rattraper, et tu as encore pensé que me mettre dans notre lit atténuerait mes blessures. Mais je suis désolé, je refusais de passer une fois de plus derrière un de tes amants, enfin amant, je finis par me demander si c'est moi ou eux que tu voyais le plus…

**I wish that I could turn back time**

**Without you I just can't find my way**

J'ai eu si mal. Quelque chose s'est brisée quand j'ai compris que tu t'en moquais.

Alors je suis parti. Pas chez Ron et Hermione ! Non j'ai besoin de m'éloigner du monde sorcier, de retrouver les moldus. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas où je vais de toute façon. Là je suis au milieu d'une rue, en plein dans le Londres moldus…

**I don't know what I should do now**

Je fais quelques pas et vois un hôtel. Je vais prendre une chambre pendant quelques jours le temps de trouver un appartement, de me refaire une vie, après tout je n'ai rien. Pour eux je n'ai aucun diplôme.

Je ne sais pas où je vais de toute façon, je suis perdu depuis plusieurs mois alors bon… je suis juste mon instinct pour une fois.

**I don't know where I should go **

**I'm still here waiting for you**

Je m'avance et pénètre dans le grand bâtiment, je me dirige vers la secrétaire et demande une chambre pour une semaine.

Ça va être dur. Je me sens seul et perdu, j'ai froid sans tes bras...mais tu m'as tué Drago je ne peux plus…

**Seems like my world's falling apart**

…..

Une semaine est passée, j'ai trouvé un appartement et je suis allé discrètement changer mes gallions et mornilles pour de l'argent moldu pour pouvoir vivre décemment.

J'ai même trouvé un poste de serveur dans un restaurant, je crois qu'après j'aimerais monter le mien…

Mais pour l'instant tu hantes toujours mes pensées, tu es présent dans chacun de mes gestes.

**Seems like my world's falling apart**

**°OoO°OoO°OoO°**

« HARRY!!

-hum?

-debout allez!

-non…

-Harry, vous allez être en retard pour prendre le train sinon… »

Harry remonta la couette sur son visage, bien décidé à dormir encore quelques heures, quand il sentit quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un lui grimper dessus…

« Amber descend ma puce…

- lève-toi papa…

-oui mon ange mais descend s'il te plait…

-non »

Un petit sourire se faisait entendre dans la voix de la fillette.

Harry daigna alors retirer la couette de sur lui et observa sa fille assise à califourchon sur son ventre.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire qu'Amber lui rendit.

Elle avait de long cheveux blond ondulés arrivant à ses hanches et de grand yeux marron foncé elle devait avoir 5ans et ressemblait à une poupée, avec ses trains si fin et son sourire innocent.

Harry l'attrapa et la fit descendre, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de se lever à son tour.

« Papa…

-oui mon cœur?

- je ne veux pas y aller…

-mais Amber on en a déjà parlé! Je suis obligé de retourner là-bas… tu te feras de nouveaux amis…

-mais… Est-ce que Kassy vient?

-désolé ma puce mais tu sais que Kassy ne peut pas venir, elle a son travail et son fiancé ici… »

A ce moment là une femme d'environ 25ans fit son entrée.

Elle s'approcha d'Amber et la prit dans ses bras.

« T'inquiète pas ma puce on se reverra… »

Amber enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kassy.

« C'est vrai?

-bien sûr…et maintenant on laisse papa se préparer »

Amber sourit et Kassy sortit de la pièce avec elle.

Harry se rassit sur son lit et observa sa chambre qui ne le serait bientôt plus.

Il avait enfin le courage d'y retourner, 4ans après. Il avait sa fille maintenant et voulait qu'elle voie son monde à lui.

Il voulait lui présenter ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle aille à Poudlard plus tard. Alors même si penser à Drago lui faisait encore mal, il abandonnait sa vie d'ici, son restaurant qu'il laissait à Kassy, sa maison, ses amis pour lui offrir une vie comme il aurait aimé en avoir une lui aussi quand il était enfant…

Il savait que cela serait dur mais il prenait le risque…

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha son visage dans ses mains, Drago… il avait mal rien que d'y penser. Mais avec Amber il était plus fort maintenant, alors oui il pensait toujours que sa rupture avec Drago c'était mal faite, qu'il avait été trop impulsif, mais quand il regardait sa fille grandir il ne regrettait rien…

Il soupira et finalement se leva et s'habilla.

Dans une heure ils prenaient le train et là il parlerait à sa fille du monde magique qui les attendait à Londres.

Ils en avaient pour plusieurs heures pour faire paris/Londres. Il était venu s'installer ici un an après sa rupture, et il avait tout de suite aimé la ville.

« PAPA!!!

-oui Amber? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier!! »

Amber rentra dans la chambre en souriant.

« Kassy dit que c'est l'heure d'y aller papa… »

Harry sourit attrapa sa valise et celle de sa fille, le reste des affaires lui seraient envoyé par Kassy, et il attrapa la petite main blanche d'Amber pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison.

Kassy les attendaient devant la porte, ils sortirent en silence et Harry eu un pincement cœur en refermant sa maison. Désormais elle n'était plus à lui.

Il posa les sacs dans le coffre de sa voiture et se retourna vers Kassy et Amber.

Kassy essayait désespérément de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, mais son regard reflétait toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, elle prit donc Amber dans ses bras, l'embrassa une dernière fois et l'assit sur le siège arrière de la voiture et regarda Harry debout à coté d'elle.

Harry lui sourit comme pour la rassurer et la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte douce lui montrant toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle.

Dans un souffle il lui dit:

« Tu vas me manquer Kassy… »

Kassy ne répondit pas mais se contenta de lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'écarter.

Harry monta dans la voiture et sans se retourner démarra, ses yeux étaient tristes mais déterminés. Bientôt il allait revoir ses meilleurs amis et rejoindre son monde.

Amber, elle, pleurait silencieusement en serrant la peluche, que Kassy lui avait offerte, dans ses bras.

* * *

**Traduction des paroles utilisées de « perfect world » de simple plan:**

**Je n'ai jamais vu que ça arrivait**

**C'est comme si mon monde tombait en morceaux**

**Pourquoi tout ça est si difficile ?**

**Je ne pense pas pouvoir accepter toutes les choses que tu as dites**

**Elles ne pourront pas s'effacer**

**Je pourrais simplement ramasser les morceaux**

**Mais pour toi**

**Cela ne signifie rien**

**Rien du tout**

**Je souhaiterais tout recommencer**

**Sans toi je ne peux juste pas trouver ma voie**

**Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire maintenant**

**Je ne sais pas où je devrais aller**

**Je suis encore en train de t'attendre ici**

**C'est comme si mon monde tombait en morceaux**

**C'est comme si mon monde tombait en morceaux

* * *

**

_**Mifibou : encore un très joli chapitre où l'on comprend tout le mal que Drago a pu faire…je hais les gens qui trompent leur conjoint :(**_

**_A suivre... _**

**_laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avie bon ou mauvais :) _**

**_lylo_**


	4. Retour aux sources

**Auteur: **lylo

**Disclaimer:** toujours pareil.

**Merci **à drarry, adénoïde, Angelwyn, camille, kim (merci pour le compliment, voilà la suite et pour ta question ne cherche pas trop loin c'est très simple :) bisous), missgege93, Touraz, morgane-senjo, Meri-Chan91, mininuts, elise (merci pour la review et le compliment :) bisous) Nekochan, Miharu, Dramyre lovy, phenixnoir.

Pour les anonymes comme Kim et Elise pensez à laisser les adresses emails pour que je puisse répondre.

**Merci** à ma bêta _Mifibou_ qui me soutient et vous permet d'avoir un texte sans toutes les horribles fautes que je fais :)

Pour la suite je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera, j'ai pas mal de suite à écrire donc voila…et puis le moral ne suit pas, donc même si j'en fais une, elle ne sera pas joyeuse désolée

Ah pour finir je me fais de la pub, j'ai écrit un OS qui s'appelle « coure après moi » qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. C'est un HPDM (pour pas changer) et j'aimerais, si vous avez un peu de temps, que vous alliez le lire pour me donner votre avis! Mici d'avance!

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

Bisous

Lylo

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS -Retour Aux Sources-**

* * *

POV DRAGO

Je suis là, au milieu de ces murs blancs.

Ron m'a appelé il y a une heure. Elle est née, un peu en avance mais elle est là, et d'après ce qu'il a dit, elle va bien, elle est née…

Je sais, je me répète, mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je suis tellement heureux ! (_alors crie, pleure ; mais bouge ton corps drago lol)_

Le même jour que moi… ma petite puce est née le même jour que moi, et le jour de leurs deux ans de mariage, à croire qu'elle a fait exprès…

Alors je suis assis dans la salle d'attente, les gens s'exclament pour je ne sais qu'elle raison autour de moi, mais je suis trop occupé à imaginé à quoi peut bien ressembler Emmy pour réellement y prêter attention.

« Drago!! »

Je me lève précipitamment en entendant la voix de Ron. Il a un immense sourire sur le visage que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Je m'approche, il ne dit rien, simplement de le suivre.

On rentre dans une chambre, et je les vois toutes les deux, elles sont magnifiques, Hermione et sa petite fille. La petite Emmy dans ses bras…

Elle a quelques cheveux châtain _(oh non t'as tué le mythe de la génétique chez les roux là lol)_ et des yeux qui sont pour l'instant gris. Ils deviendront sûrement bleus comme son père, je m'approche et Hermione me sourit.

Elle me la tend et je m'empresse de la prendre tout contre moi…

On dirait une vraie poupée, j'aimerais pouvoir tenir ma fille dans mes bras moi aussi, j'aimerais pouvoir être à leur place…mais la seule personne avec qui je voudrais partager ce moment n'est plus là. Je sens les larmes de joie et de peine monter alors je rends Emmy à sa maman et leur dit que je repasserai demain. Hermione voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas, mais elle n'en demande pas plus et me laisse partir après m'avoir fait promettre de revenir les voir très rapidement.

Quand je sors de l'hôpital, il pleut. Alors je m'autorise à pleurer et laisser aller pour une fois la peine qui me prend au cœur. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le partager avec toi Harry, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je gâche tout, dis? _(heu il veut un dessin le drago ?)_

…..

POV HARRY

Amber et moi venons d'arriver dans le chemin de traverse, nous avons prit une chambre au chaudron baveur et j'ai décidé de lui montrer quelques magasins, elle est encore petite et n'a pas eu de mal à accepter le fait que la magie existait vraiment. Elle était même très émerveillée…

« Papa! Papa! Pourquoi y a un balai dans le magasin là! »

Je regarde Amber, qui de sa petite main, me montre le magasin de quidditch.

« Ma puce c'est un balai qui vole, tu verras quand tu iras à l'école plus tard. Tu apprendras!

-waouh c'est vrai???

-oui Amber c'est vrai »

Je me penche à sa hauteur, et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux, avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

Les gens nous regardent en passant, je m'y attendais, je ne pouvais pas passer inaperçu après une disparition de 4ans, et Amber qui est avec moi, doit soulever beaucoup de question. A cette vitesse demain, on est à la une de tous les magazines.

« On va rentrer d'accord ? il est tard, et il va pleuvoir »

Au moment où je dis ça une goutte tombe sur le nez d'Amber qui se met à rire en hochant la tête. Je souris à mon tour devant cette vision d'insouciance et me dirige vers le chaudron baveur dans l'espoir d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

….

« AHHHHHH »

Je sursaute et cherche des yeux Amber, elle est debout devant moi et regarde la fenêtre pointant quelque chose, je regarde et me met à rire.

« Amber calme toi!

-mais papa! Pourquoi y a un oiseau qui tape a la fenêtre?

-il apporte le courrier

-ah… y connaît pas les boites aux lettres?

-non ma puce ici c'est les chouettes qui amènent les lettres…

-ah une chouette…. »

Je souris, dépose un baiser de bonjour sur le front d'Amber et j'ouvre la fenêtre. Je me suis réinscris à la gazette des sorciers depuis hier pour recommencer à me tenir au courant, et vérifier qu'ils ne disent pas de bêtises sur Amber...

Je récupère le journal et m'assois sur le lit regardant la première page, c'est une photo qui a été prise hier, Amber est dans mes bras et rit, je regarde le titre accompagnant l'image:

« **Le survivant de retour, avec une fille!!** »

Je soupire, et vais à la page de l'article, lisant en diagonal ce qui est raconté, et là je me fige. Comment…? Enfin j'aurai dû m'en doute,r mais quand même, faire un lien avec lui si vite…

Je relis plusieurs fois la phrase accompagnant une photo où l'on ne voit qu'Amber qui a le visage collé à une vitrine les yeux émerveillés:

« La forte ressemblance avec Drago Malefoy est troublante, surtout quand on sait que Harry Potter et lui sont d'ex amants »

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et repose à coté le journal. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant de mon retour. Pourquoi tout ne peut pas se faire plus calmement?

Hermione va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenue…

Amber grimpe sur le lit et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

« Papa… on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- on va aller voir Hermione et Ron, tu sais je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux…

-oui… »

FIN POV

….

« QUOI??

-Harry est revenu…

-et il ne nous a même PAS prévenus??

-Chérie calme toi! Emmy dort…

-oh pardon… »

Hermione se mit à bercer sa fille, se trouvant dans ses bras, toujours sous le choc.

« Il n'empêche! Et avec une fille qui plus est…

-oui …

-Quatre ans, et il est enfin là…

-Mione, qu'Est-ce qu'on va dire à Drago?

-Pour l'instant rien ! Il s'en apercevra bien assez tôt, et puis c'est lui qui a fait fuir Harry, alors il devra bien affronter tout ça! N'oublie pas que si Harry est parti c'est parce que Drago lui avait fait du mal à la base…

-Je sais »

Hermione ferma doucement les yeux et se mit à chanter une chanson à Emmy pendant que Ron s'asseyait sur le lit à côté de sa femme.

….

« Amber!!!

-oui Papa?

-tu es prête?

-oui … »

Amber sortit de la salle de bain avec la petite robe rouge que lui avait mit Harry et souriait comme toujours, de ce sourire si sincère et qui faisait qu'Harry se sentait toujours heureux.

Elle prit la main de son père dans la sienne:

« On y va?

-oui »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent dans le quartier moldu de Londres où le couple habitait avant qu'Harry parte. Il espérait qu'ils soient toujours là, sinon il ne savait pas comment il ferait pour les retrouver.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison, Harry prit Amber dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de courage après sa fuite qui remontait à un moment maintenant, surtout si Hermione l'avait vu à la une du journal ce matin.

« Papa? Ça va ?

-oui ne t'inquiète pas mon ange »

Il tapa à la porte de sa main qui ne soutenait pas Amber et attendit, avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il se retrouva face à une jeune fille rousse avec les cheveux coupé au carré et des yeux marqués par l'étonnement:

« Ginny…

-Harry… »

Ginny s'approcha et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de chuchoter:

« Tu nous as manqué tu sais… »

Harry sourit en sentant le parfum rassurant qu'il connaissait, puis Ginny le lâcha et regarda Amber affichant un petit sourire:

« C'est ta fille? »

Amber sourit de plus belle et répondit à la place d'Harry:

« Oui! Lui c'est mon papa, il s'appelle Harry et moi Amber, et j'ai 4ans et toi?

-moi c'est Ginny, je suis une amie de ton papa, rentrez... »

Ginny se poussa, laissant la place à Harry de pénétrer dans la maison avec Amber.

« Pour l'instant Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là, ils doivent rentrer dans quelques minutes, mais il y a mes parents, les jumeaux, Neville, Bill et Charlie ainsi que Dean et Seamus…

-vous organisez une fête? »

Harry avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais cela n'allait pas du tout avec la tornade qu'il sentait dans son ventre, il était venu pour revoir Hermione et Ron, pas retrouver tout le monde d'un coup. Il avait peur qu'ils lui en veuillent d'être partit et de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tant de temps.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce, la première à le remarquer fut Molly, elle voulut se jeter dans ses bras. Mais en voyant Amber qui était blottie contre son père elle renonça et sourit. Arthur le remarqua ensuite et les autres suivirent. Personne ne dit rien, se contentant de l'observer comme s'ils voyaient un fantôme, et enfin on entendit un sanglot, Molly pleurait de joie dans les bras de son mari. Neville s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit:

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry

-moi aussi Neville…moi aussi...

-oui moi aussi ! »

Amber sourit après avoir parlé et la plupart des personnes se mirent à rire, comme si ils ne c'étaient jamais séparés.

Une heure après, Amber était assise par terre et jouait avec Ginny, pendant qu'Harry parlait des années passées loin d'eux avec les autres.

La sonnerie retentit et Ginny se leva en s'écriant:

« Ce sont EUX!!! _» (Avec Malefoy ?...mystère et boule de gomme)_

Harry se leva et retint Ginny:

« Je peux y aller? … S'il te plait? »

Devant l'air suppliant qu'avait prit Harry, Ginny se mit à rire et répondit:

« Oui bien sûr »

Elle aida Amber à se lever et la prit dans ses bras, pendant qu'Harry allait d'une démarche faussement sûr de lui jusqu'à la porte.

Quand il ouvrit, il vit d'abord Ron qui souriait d'un air absent. En l'apercevant il ouvrit la bouche, et laissa tomber ses sacs en se retrouvant face à son meilleur ami, puis il entendit la voix d'Hermione s'élevée d'un peu plus loin:

« Ron! Fais attention avec les sacs! Ils ne sont pas lourds alors ne les laissent pas tomber comme ça »

Ron essaya de se défendre en balbutiant sans se retourner:

« Mais Mione tu ne comprends pas… c'est, enfin… »

Hermione s'approcha avec Emmy dans ses bras et poussa Ron:

« Oui oui c'est ça, ce n'est pas ta faute »

Elle releva la tête et vit à son tour Harry, mais contrairement à Ron elle ne fit pas une tête étonne : elle donna Emmy à Ron et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en tapant gentiment sur son torse en pleurant. _(Fallait lui mettre une droite !! lol)_

« Pourquoi tu es parti!! Hein ? Dis ! Pourquoi…

-désolé… »

Harry pris le visage d'Hermione en coupe et lui sourit:

« Je suis désolé…on rentre? »

Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et rentra suivit de Ron qui laissa les deux sacs dehors, les mains occupées avec Emmy.

* * *

voilà à suivre …lylo

_Mifibou : un joli chapitre qui commence à mettre en place le retour d'Harry dans le monde magique, donc forcément une rencontre avec Drago… Je ne sais pas vous mais quelque part je n'ai pas envie que notre Survivant pardonne trop facilement au petit blondinet. Enfin c'est à notre auteure de décider, donc reviewer là et motivez là QUE DIABLE !! Lol_


	5. retrouvaille et génétique

**Auteur: **lylo (comme d'habitude quoi!!)

**Disclaimer: **encore et toujours pareil, l'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartient pas sauf Amber et Emmy.

**Merci a**: adénoïde karasu666, caro06, Rayondesoleil, Hermoni, missgege93, betsan, Love Draco Malefoy, Touraz, lolie, Nekochan Miharu, Miminuts, Dramyre lovy.

Les anonymes comme Caro06 et Hermoni laissez vos adresses e-mail sinon je ne peux pas répondre! Sinon je crois que pour tous les autres j'ai répondu, désolé si ce n'est pas le cas mais normalement tout le monde a une réponse.

Ainsi que merci a ma bêta Huhu qui exceptionnellement m'a corrigé ce chapitre parce que Mifibou ne pouvait pas le faire :).

**Note de moi: **Je Crois que cette suite c'est fait plus attendre que les autres encore que je n'en suis pas sur j'ai perdue la notion du temps dernièrement je dois dire. Si c'est le cas désolé mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes personnels que je ne souhaite a personne enfin bref! La voila donc bonne lecture laissez moi votre avis comme d'habitude ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide a s'améliorer a oui je comptais aussi faire un POV a chaque suite mais en fait j'ai changé d'avis :), sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Retrouvailles et génétique

* * *

**

Quand Harry rentra dans le salon avec Hermione à ses côtés et Ron et Emmy derrière, Amber se leva rapidement en remarquant le bébé et s'approcha avec intérêt de Ron et sa fille:

« Et dis! Papa? C'est qui ça? »

Harry ne se retourna pas, croyant qu'elle parlait de Ron et la regarda pour lui répondre:

« C'est Ron, ma puce je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens?

Oui, mais non pas lui, elle! »

À la suite de ces mots, Amber pointa son petit doigt en direction d'Emmy et Harry se retourna enfin et resta bouche bée en voyant la magnifique petite fille que Ron tenait dans ses bras:

« À ça je ne sais pas… »

Hermione sourit en voyant son air perdu et lui expliqua:

« On revient de la maternité Harry, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il y a autant de monde chez nous!

-Oh alors euh. Enfin c'est votre fille?

-Oui, elle s'appelle Emmy.

-Waouh! Elle est magnifique. »

Ron tendit Emmy à Harry qui la prit doucement contre lui avant qu'Amber ne réclame à la voir elle aussi:

« -Montre-la moi papa!!

-Amber calme-toi ce n'est pas une poupée.

-Je sais! »

Amber se tint toute droite, ses cheveux cascadant dans son dos, posant son doigt sur son menton elle récita:

«- Les bébés ne sont pas des jouets Amber! Ce ne sont pas des poupées et ils ont besoin de beaucoup de délicatesse, ils sont très fragiles! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire devant la prestation d'Amber, refaisant son père.

« Amber… »

Cette dernière sourit à Harry et lui demanda à nouveau:

« Tu peux me la montrer alors s'il te plaît? »

Harry sourit et se mit à genoux, Emmy dans ses bras et Amber, devant lui, posant une main sur le ventre rebondit du bébé.

Hermione sortit son appareil photo qu'elle avait appris à ne plus quitter et photographia la scène heureuse du retour de son meilleur ami le jour même de la naissance de sa fille, mais elle savait que le dîner ne serait pas facile, Harry resterait c'était sûr mais Drago devait venir aussi et la confrontation serait très difficile…

Ce fut Ron qui coupa le moment de tendresse dont la salle était emplie:

« Harry tu resteras manger ce soir avec nous ?

Bien sûr! »

Il se leva et Hermione reprit Emmy pour aller la coucher pendant que Ron et Harry se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le canapé discutant de tout et de rien comme avant, mais avec cette touche de présent dont ils étaient tous emprunts. Personne ne pourrait oublier la disparition d'Harry, et il devrait s'expliquer sur le mystère Amber qui comme le disait les magazines ressemblait énormément à Drago…

Hermione savait que les grossesses entre hommes étaient possible de part la magie mais qu'elles duraient moins longtemps que neuf mois, uniquement quatre car l'organisme de l'homme était très différent de celui de la femme, seulement elle savait aussi que l'enfant avait très peu de chance de survivre, surtout si les deux pères étaient séparés alors elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela…

Quand elle redescendit l'escalier Amber se jeta dans ses bras et Hermione en fut très surprise:

« Dis, papa il dit que tu es ma marraine c'est vrai? »

Hermione sentit les larmes monter aux mots que la petite blonde venait de prononçer:

« C'est vrai ton papa a dit ça?

-Oui!! »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui les regardait dans l'embrassure de la porte et ce dernier acquiesça.

« -Alors oui c'est vrai…

-C'est super! Tu es très belle et Emmy aussi!! Mais pas autant que moi pour l'instant, plus tard, je lui expliquerai comment ressembler à une vraie princesse et je prendrai toujours soin d'elle à l'école! »

Hermione se mit à rire, on reconnaissait bien le caractère malfoyen dans ses paroles, même si elle n'avait jamais vu ce dernier encore, Amber fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées:

« Dis, papa il a prit des vêtements pour me changer…

-Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à te faire belle, puce? »

Amber regarda son père qui venait de dire cela et secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils:

« Non elle! »

Elle montra Hermione du doigt et Harry prit un air faussement vexé:

« Quoi tu ne veux plus de moi? »

Il mit son visage dans ses mains et Amber, se sentant coupable, se dirigea sur lui entourant ses jambes de ses bras, Harry se baissa et sourit:

« Bon, alors je suppose que je dois laisser ma place à Mione pour cette fois?

-Oui!

-Tu es d'accord Hermione?

-Oui, pas de problème »

Hermione sourit et prit la robe blanche avec des fleurs noires dessinées dessus que lui tendait Harry et remonta les escaliers suivit d'Amber qui portait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une heure plus tard, Amber était redescendue toute belle suivit d'une Hermione particulièrement heureuse de sa soirée jusque-là.

Mais elle sentit l'angoisse monter quand elle regarda l'heure, Drago avait dit qu'il arriverait vers 20h, il restait donc une demie heure avant son arrivée vu qu'il était très ponctuel.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui sentit son malaise et se leva pour la serrer dans ses bras en chuchotant:

« C'est leur histoire, nous serons présents pour les deux mais nous ne devons pas nous en mêler.

-Je sais mais on aurait du prévenir Harry…

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne serait pas rester manger, Harry et Drago sont adultes et je suis sûr qu'ils sauront ne pas ouvrir une dispute devant tout le monde et surtout devant Amber. »

Hermione soupira dans le cou de son mari puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sourire et partir en direction de la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Quelques minutes après Harry entra dans la pièce

« Tu veux que je t'aide Hermione?

-Toi? Cuisiner? »

Harry se mit à rire avant de répondre sérieusement:

« Oui, j'ai ouvert un restaurant pendant les quatre ans où je n'étais plus ici alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai pas sauter ta cuisine! »

Hermione sourit et accepta en se disant que comme ça elle pourrait lui poser des questions sans aller trop loin.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses quatre années?

Je me suis installer dans une ville moldue et j'ai élevé Amber, puis j'ai réalisé un rêve, j'ai ouvert mon restaurant, mais je l'ai laissé à une amie en partant qui sans occupera très bien…

-D'accord, Harry je peux te poser une question?

-Tu ne viens pas de le faire? répondit Harry en souriant.

-Oui, mais une autre.

-Oui, vas y ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je sais que je vous dois des explications et que je ne peux pas débarquer et qu'on passe l'éponge sans rien dire.

-D'accord, alors Amber…C'est?

-Ma fille, oui, elle a bien mes gènes, même si ce n'est pas forcément évident à voir… et oui, c'est moi qui l'ai porté.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident, elle n'a pas tes yeux…

-Elle n'a rien qui m'appartienne et je ne sais pas d'où vient la couleur de ses yeux.

-L'autre papa?

-Non, tu sais très bien qui est l'autre père Hermione, je sais que tu t'en doutes et tu sais que tu as toujours raison..

-Alors le père?

-Oui, c'est Drago…

-Oh… et bien j'ai entendu dire que dans une grossesse chez l'homme, les gènes étaient très perturbé vu que vous n'êtes pas vraiment fait pour ça à la base…

-Peut-être mais elle ressemble énormément à Drago, s'il la voit, il comprendra tout de suite, même les magazines s'en sont aperçu directement.

T-u devras l'affronter un jour Harry…

-Je sais, je le sais depuis que je suis parti… »

Il sourit à Hermione et tous deux continuèrent à préparer à manger.

Ron, toujours dans le salon, tourna la tête vers l'horloge, il était 19h57 et dans quelques minutes Drago sonnerait à leur porte…

Il serra ses mains et pria pour que la soirée se passe bien, il devait fêter le retour d'Harry, la naissance d'Emmy, l'anniversaire de Drago et leurs deux ans de mariage…

Ron se dit ironiquement que Drago aller avoir une belle surprise pour son anniversaire…

Hermione rejoint quelques minutes après Ron, en prétextant à Harry qu'elle devait lui demander d'aller voir Emmy, mais surtout car Drago allait arriver.

« Il n'est pas encore là? »

À ce moment même, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, de la cuisine Harry demanda qui devait encore arriver, tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne répondit, Hermione se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit à un Drago, souriant, portant dans ses mains un petit cadeau qu'il lui était sûrement destiné, il l'avait prévenue qu'il lui offrirait un cadeau pour ses deux ans de mariage.

Drago pénétra dans la maison et prit Hermione dans ses bras:

« Ça va ma belle?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui merci, dis donc qu'est-ce que tu as préparé de bon encore? On sent jusqu'ici, un vrai cordon bleu, si tu n'étais pas mariée, je t'épouserai! »

Hermione se mit à rire et Ron lança un vague regard qui se voulait méchant au blond:

« N'espère même pas Drago!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut où il faut, tu le sais! »

Cette fois Hermione rougit pendant que Ron rigolait du visage tomate qu'avait prit sa femme.

« Bon, les autres sont dans le salon? Que j'aille leur dire bonsoir quand même!

-Oui, vas y, on arrive! »

Drago rentra dans le salon suivit d'Hermione et Ron quelques secondes après, il salua tout le monde avant que son regard ne soit attiré par une petite fille blonde qui parlait avec Ginny, son visage lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Et c'est qui lui? Mon papa il ne m'a pas parlé d'un ange avant qu'on vienne! »

Drago sourit devant la phrase qui le désignait et s'accroupit à hauteur de la fillette:

« Si ton papa a dû te parler d'un ange, toi… »

Amber rougit sous le compliment puis fronça les sourcils:

« Oui, mais tu es qui? tu t'appelles comment? »

Elle le dévisagea puis posa sa main sur sa joue avant d'appeler son père:

« PAPA!!! Viens voir, il y a un ANGE! »

Hermione crispa sa main sur le bras de Ron sachant très bien que Harry allait arriver quelques secondes après que sa fille l'ai appelé, on entendit d'ailleurs sa voix s'élevait de la cuisine:

« Un ANGE? Waouh j'arrive ma puce! »

Drago se figea en entendant cette voix, il la connaissait. Quand il voulu fuir, il était trop tard, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis quatre ans venait d'apparaître dans le salon, à son tour ce dernier se figea en voyant de quel ange sa fille parlait:

« Mon cœur, tu as dû confondre, lui n'a rien d'un ange! D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait ici. »

Harry lança un regard accusateur à Hermione et Ron avant de retourner son attention vers sa fille:

« Amber, je crois que finalement on va rentrer…

-Mais pourquoi papa?

-Parce que ! Aller va chercher ton manteau. »

Amber s'accrocha à Drago et se mit à sangloter:

« Non non non non non!! Je veux rester ici, j'en ai marre qu'on s'en aille toujours des endroits que j'aime! En plus je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais un ange!

-Ma puce, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un ange. »

Amber releva ses yeux rougis vers Drago avant de lui demander timidement:

« C'est vrai ce que dis mon papa? Tu n'es pas un ange alors?

-Oh non, ton papa a raison, je suis tout sauf un ange… »

Hermione s'approcha de Harry:

« Reste Harry, s'il te plaît tu savais que ça arriverait… »

Elle avait chuchoté pour que seul lui l'entende.

« D'accord… »

Harry regarda Amber et Drago et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de sa fille et le deuxième papa qu'elle ne connaissait même pas:

« C'est bon ma puce, on reste manger, mais je ne veux plus que tu te mettes à pleurer comme ça quand je dis quelque chose.. »

Amber sourit et tendit les bras à Harry qui s'empressa de la soulever et la serrer contre lui.

« Bon ma puce, donc je te présente Drago Malefoy… »

Drago se releva et croisa le regard d'Harry, il eut peur de s'y perdre et détourna rapidement la tête.

« Bonjour Drago Malefoy. »

Drago baissa la tête et regarda longuement Amber:

« Appelle moi Drago et toi tu t'appelles comment?

-Amber »

Un déclic se fit en Drago, en entendant ce nom, il releva vivement la tête et regarda Harry, une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux, c'était le prénom féminin que Drago et Harry aimait tous les deux, le seul qu'il avait trouvé en commun un soir en discutant.

Harry lui se sentait mal, ses propres amis l'avaient consciemment invité à rester alors qu'il savait que Drago serait là.

« Bon, c'est prêt on peut manger »

Hermione sourit et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère:

« Alors on va passer à table! Je propose que Harry tu te mettes là entre Ron et moi, puis on va mettre Amber entre Ginny et moi comme ça tu pourras manger tranquille. »

Hermione, avec son habitude à tout prévoir, plaça vivement tout le monde avant d'amener les plats.

Le repas se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que Drago pose la question qu'il ne fallait pas:

« Alors Harry où es-tu parti en voyage pendant toutes ses années?

-Chez une amie, mais je ne crois pas que cela te regarde »

De nouveau, un malaise s'installa.

« Amber s'endort, je vais la monter dans une chambre d'amis, d'accord Harry? »

Harry tourna la tête vers Ginny et lui lança un sourire rassurant:

« Ok Ginny, merci. »

Ginny prit délicatement Amber dans ses bras pour la mettre au lit.

«Bon et si on passait au dessert, non? questionna hermione.

-Un dessert? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la cuisine pourtant, non ?

-Normal, il était au frais Harry, enfin on a tellement de choses à fêter! »

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Ron:

« Tant que ça? On est quel jour?

-Le 14 octobre Harry…

-Oh…

-On fête ton retour, la naissance d'Emmy, l'anniversaire de Drago et nos deux ans de mariage. On devait déjà fêter l'anniversaire et notre mariage, il y a quelques jours mais comme tu t'en doutes, la naissance d'Emmy a un peu tout chamboulé.

-Oui, je m'en doute »

Hermione revint quelques minutes après avec le gateau et fit venir à l'aide de sa baguette des flûtes de champagne et deux bouteilles.

Harry gardait son sourire, Drago, lui, l'observait longuement, il avait changé mais pas tant que ça: ses traits étaient plus marqués et lui donnait un air plus mature, ses cheveux légèrement plus long se coiffaient mieux qu'avant, il était encore plus magnifique…

« Alors à quoi porte-t-on un toast? » demanda Harry sortant le blond de ses pensées.

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop, il y a tellement de choses à fêter.. »

Hermione avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant ce qui l'exaspérait, elle qui était habitué à toujours avoir réponse à tout.

Ginny redescendit à ce moment-là et s'assit à sa place en informant Harry que sa fille dormait à points fermés, c'est là que Drago eut une idée:

« Je propose qu'on porte un toast aux deux nouvelles filles de cette grande famille, Emmy et Amber. »

Il appuya bien sur le dernier prénom, Harry lui devait des explicationx même si au moment de leur rupture, il était en tort, il avait besoin de savoir..

« OH!! C'est une superbe idée! » Hermione acquiesça, souriante, en ajoutant:

« A nos deux poupées!

-Aux deux filles!

-Au fait, Harry faudra que tu nous présentes la maman! »

Neville…Neville avait toujours le don de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas au moment où il ne fallait pas.

« Euh…on verra Neville »

Harry se sentit rougir de honte, il savait que Drago l'observait, essayant de le sonder, de savoir, de comprendre tout ça.

* * *

Après une bonne heure, et quelques verres de champagne mélangés au vin et à l'apéritif qu'ils avaient tous bu, ils étaient tous plus ou moins joyeux et Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Drago avait disparu depuis quelques temps, il le croyait reparti, il se doutait bien que le blond ne lui aurait pas sauté dessus pour lui dire au revoir, mais bon quand même….

Il informa donc Hermione et Ron qu'il montait récupérer Amber pour rentrer et leur donna l'adresse de la maison où il devait habiter à partir du lendemain, pas loin de chez eux.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers, il avait chaud et serrait bien aller faire un tour dehors, mais il avait des responsabilités en tant que père, et en buvant ainsi il avait déjà dépasser ce qu'il s'était interdit de faire depuis la naissance de sa fille.

En arrivant vers la porte, il vit une lumière se dégager de dessous et se demanda si Ginny n'avait pas oublié d'éteindre, il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte, il resta étonné de la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Sa fille dormait à points fermés sur le coté en position de fœtus, ses longs cheveux retombant sur elle, et Drago était assis sur le bord du lit, caressant ses joues et ses cheveux, en souriant.

Il s'en voulait de gâcher ce moment de tendresse, mais à la base c'était Drago qui avait tout gâché en détruisant leur relation, il n'avait plus sa place en tant que père depuis qu'il l'avait découvert avec d'autres hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Drago ne bougea pas, ne se retournant même pas pour faire face à Harry.

« Je suis venu la voir, elle est vraiment magnifique…

-Oui, mais tu n'as aucun droit d'être là, et ne la touche pas… »

Drago enleva sa main mais continua à la regarder les yeux brillants, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il était fort.

« Dis-moi, je sais que je le mérite pas mais dis le moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, ni sur ma fille alors vas t-en »

Harry s'approcha de Amber et posa sa main sur sa joue puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et se releva, Drago se leva à son tour faisant face à Harry..

« Tu le sais hein ? Tu le sais qu'elle me ressemble, elle a mes traits fins et mes cheveux blonds presque blancs, Harry ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas! Elle n'a peut-être pas mes yeux, mais le reste c'est moi! Alors dis le moi, tu me dois la vérité sur elle!

-Et toi dis-moi? Tu ne me devais pas la vérité sur tous ces hommes? Tu ne me devais pas la vérité sur ton infidélité et le fait que tu ne m'aimais pas? Pour toi, j'avais oublié le reste j'aurais donné ma vie, mon cœur, mon âme, mon sang, TOUT! Tout, tu entends, tu as tout gâché et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander maintenant de te dire la vérité sur Amber. Elle est ma fille, un point c'est tout, elle est mon sang et elle porte mon nom »

Harry avait les poings serrés et ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, il sentait la passion et la haine l'envahir comme il ne l'avait plus senti depuis bien des années, au moment de sa rupture avec Drago il était faible, il s'était laissé marcher dessus sans rien dire, faute de l'amour, il y croyait mais seul apparemment. Aujourd'hui la donne n'était plus la même, il n'était plus décidé à se laisser faire, attirance ou pas!

« Oui, je te devais la vérité, mais tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, tu ne m'as pas affronté, tu as juste disparu, et là tu réapparais avec une fille qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle a beau porter ton nom, tu ne l'as pas fait seul alors dis le moi! Dis-moi est-ce que c'est ma fille ou non? Est-ce qu'elle a une mère qui l'attend quelque part ou un père autre que toi? Qui la connaît et sait qu'elle existe? Est-ce que Amber ne connaît que toi ou il y a quelqu'un d'autre, autre que moi? »

Drago sentait les larmes montaient en même temps que la rage. Comment Harry pouvait lui mentir sur ce point? Oui, il avait lui-même beaucoup de torts mais jamais il n'aurait osé caché un enfant au brun, jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça, et revenir quatre ans après en voulant faire comme si de rien n'était, comment pouvait-il? Un enfant c'était sacré, il était autant le sien que celui d'Harry même s'il ne l'avait pas porté!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, hein? »

Harry avait prit Amber qui dormait toujours dans ses bras ainsi que ses affaires.

« Tu veux savoir quoi? QUE OUI QUAND JE SUIS PARTI ELLE ÉTAIT LÀ?? Dans mon ventre!! À grandir, elle avait déjà un mois… TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE QUE OUI TU ES LE DEUXIEME PÈRE?? Mais que tu as TOUT gâché? Oui, Amber est ta fille, tu as donné tes gènes, mais pas ton amour, j'élève ma fille depuis quatre ans, je la vois grandir et évoluer, j'ai toujours voulu lui donner le meilleur, mais tu n'étais pas là ! Tu as perdu tous tes droits sur elle quand tu as commencé à me tromper! Même si elle n'était pas encore née, tu n'avais pas le droit d'être son père, moi je l'ai faite avec AMOUR, en pensant qu'on l'élèverait à deux. Quand on m'a annoncé qu'elle grandissait en moi, je n'y croyais pas, j'étais tellement heureux et angoissé, il y avait si peu de chance qu'elle survive au vu du nombre d'enfants de grossesses masculines qui étaient morts, mais je voulais y croire! Seulement quand je suis rentré et que je t'ai retrouvé avec un autre, une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai réagis comme me le disait mon cœur, j'ai fuis, décidant d'assumer seul même si je savais qu'avec le deuxième père loin, elle avait une chance sur cinq de voir le jour… alors ARRÊTE! Ne joue pas le martyr, tu n'as aucun droit sur Amber, tu as juste tout gâché, tout gâché tu comprends? »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry ainsi que sur celle de Drago. Il était si mal, il avait devant lui un ange, un petit ange, qui était sa chair et son sang, il aurait voulu l'élever et la voir grandir, il voulait de cet enfant avec Harry, mais il avait tout détruit, il le savait à présent…

Harry avait fait quelques pas jusqu'à la porte quand il entendit Drago murmurer à son intention:

« Je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir tout gâché et d'avoir tout détruit désolé d'avoir été le pire enfoiré, désolé de ne avoir su être là, j'étais jeune, ce n'est pas une raison mais je ne réalisait pas ce que je perdais, je ne l'ai su que quand tu as disparu… »

Harry étouffa de nouvelles larmes avant de répondre:

« Arrête de t'excuser, le mal est fait, je ne veux plus penser au passé, Amber est ma fille elle me soutient chaque jour en me souriant, ne me demande pas de lui dire tout ça elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on est plus ensemble. Désolé Drago tout ça est allé trop loin, notre histoire d'adolescents que je croyais sans fin s'est terminée brutalement et sur un enfant. »

Harry disparu sans laisser le temps à Drago de répondre.

Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit en sanglotant, pendant que Harry transplanait dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec Amber, il la coucha impressionné du fait qu'elle dorme encore et à son tour, il s'endormit dans son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, la journée et la soirée avaient été lourdes en émotion.

* * *

A suivre…

Voila, j'avais dit de ne pas chercher des trucs compliqués pour Amber, je voulais faire un truc tout simple, que Harry l'ai adoptée, mais ça ne collait pas au fait qu'elle ressemblait autant à Drago alors j'ai changé mes plans en esperant que cela vous plaise quand même, comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai eu du mal avec les yeux marrons de miss amber chose auquelle je n'avais pas réfléchi au début enfin bon voila!

Bisous au prochain chapitre, laissez moi votre avis :)

lylo


	6. On a jamais le choix

**Auteur:** Toujours pareil:)

**Disclaimer: **toujours pareil! Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire, Amber et Emmy! Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a JK.Rowling (je veux Drago moi…

**Merci** à phenixnoir, Jade Chu, Touraz, fausbourg V, Dud, Kagutsuti (merci d'être passé sur mon blog au passage :)), Annamis, Love Draco Malefoy..

**Merci** à Dud, Kagutsuti, Jade Chu, Fausbourg V et Rayon de soleil qui se sont présentés pour être ma bêta remplaçante mais j'ai choisie Fausbourg V J , et puis merci a tous ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de reviews pour diverses raisons.

Et **donc merci **a ma nouvelle bêta de remplacement Dodo J merciiii beaucoup pour cette correction et tes long mail qui me donne le sourire a chaque fois et puis merci pour ton premier mail au milieu de la nuit qui m'a beaucoup plu J **dodo: lol. Y a pas de quoi! **

**Note de moi: **

ET VOILA le chapitre 5 qui je l'espère vous plaira, j'ai mis moins de temps a l'écrire, cette histoire et vos reviews me motivent de plus en plus en espérant que vous aimiez toujours J bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 **

**ON N'A JAMAIS LE CHOIX

* * *

**

POV DRAGO

Un jour quelqu'un a dit "_on finit toujours par se justifier_", il faut croire qu'il avait raison…

Quand j'étais encore à Poudlard et que tout était simple, j'étudiais beaucoup les écrivains moldus; malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser de moi, j'aimais beaucoup leur façon d'écrire et cela me changeais de ce que l'on nous enseignait.

J'ai retenu quelques phrases qui m'ont beaucoup marquécomme celle-là, il a eu aussi "_les douleurs les plus grande sont les douleurs muettes_"…

Quand je repense à notre histoire, je trouve que cela convient bien, même si je ne me suis jamais justifié sur le fait que je trompais l'homme que j'aimaisque j'aime et que j'aimerai certainement toujours.

Je sais que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, que toutes les raisons du monde n'effaceront jamais ces blessures dont je suis l'unique responsable. Mais là, dans mon lit, enfin dans un des lits de la maison d'Hermione et Ron, je repense à hier soir et je revois amber... Ma fille rire et parler fièrement de son papa, dire que je suis un ange et me sourire, je revois les retrouvailles avec Harry et notre dispute, encore une à rajouter aux autres.

Je n'ai jamais eu le choix au final, quand j'étais petit mon père choisissait pour moi, je l'aimais, je l'écoutais, je le vénérais, je suivais ses pas sans un mot.

Arrivé à l'école, ma réputation a choisie pour moi, je devais détester Harry parce qu'il avait refusait mon amitié. Je devais être ignoble et odieux parce que c'était comme ça avec la famille Malfoy.

Finalement le seul choix que j'ai fait c'est d'être avec Harry; et j'ai tout gâché, je ne pouvais pas changer aussi facilement. Je n'avais jamais été élevé dans l'optique d'avoir des sentiments, et, encore moi pour _lui_.

Alors un homme comme moi, enfin un enfant encore a cette époque, a réagis comme il pouvait pour se protéger, et, le mieux était encore de ne pas montrer que je m'étais attaché, que je dépendais de lui.

Mais comment expliquer cela 4 ans après? Sérieusement, je doute fortement qu'il veuille bien m'écouter, et puis, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la force de me lever pour aller lui parler et endosser, encore une fois, le rôle du méchant; même si on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait assumer ses actes et ses paroles. Il faudrait aussi que je pense à mes cours.

Je suis entré en 4ème année d'architecture dans une école moldue, et, cela fait deux jours que je sèche. Je sais "c'est pas bien", mais je m'excuse moi-même de celamême si j'ai travailler dur pour en être la ou j'en suis.

Je me lève, titubant un petit peu, et enlève la chemise et le pantalon que je porte depuis hier. Je me dirige vers la douche et rentre en boxer dessous, réglant la température de l'eau afin qu'elle soit suffisamment froide pour me réveiller un minimum avant de descendre affronter Ron et Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ressors et attrape un peignoir, je n'ai pas de vêtements à mettre, je secoue la tête, récupère les quelques affaire m'appartenant et qui sont éparpillées par terre, puis change d'avis, je viendra m'expliquer avec Hermione, Ron et la miss un autre jour. Je transplane sans rien dire à personne et me retrouve dans mon appartement.

Je jette mes vêtements sur le canapé noir en cuir qui me fait face. Mon appartement n'a rien de luxueux mais il n'est pas non plus trop banal Le salon est dans les tons noir et blanc, moderne. Ma chambre est dans les vert-gris, et, la cuisine n'est séparée du salon que par un simple comptoir.

Je vais dans ma chambre et me change rapidement, mes cheveux mouillés laissant quelques traces humides sur ma chemise, puis je sors en claquant la porte. Je suis dans un quartier moldu pour plus de simplicité pour les cours. Je marche d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse, et, me dirige vers la seule boutique qui a le don de me détendre quand je suis perdu, celle de Blaise.

Je pénètre à l'intérieur et vois quelques têtes se retourner et me regarder avec un air curieux.

Je fronce les sourcils et aperçois mon ami me faire signe plus loin. Je m'approche et il me chuchote de le suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. C'est quoi ce bordel de si bon matin?

Quand on entre dans la petite pièce, qui fait aussi office de petit salon quand il travaille, Blaise me regarde quelques minutes et me tend un magazine sans rien dire d'autre. Je reconnais ce magazine, très rependu depuis quelques temps dans le monde sorcier, il est écrit par une fille qui était à Serpentard en même temps que moi, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris le temps de la connaître.

Je regarde la première page. C'est une photographie de Harry avec Amber dans ses bras qui pointe du doigt un magasin. L'image est féerique avec cet éclairage et le ciel sombre presque noir... Je n'avais jamais vu Harry avec un sourire comme celui-là…

Et à côté, il y a une de moi, un carton de dessins sous le bras. Je rentre de cours, je crois, et j'ai l'air plutôt mélancolique; il ne fait pas très beau non plus sur cette photo puisque je porte mon blouson et une écharpe. Je pense qu'elle est plutôt récente.

Je souris en voyant les deux photos côte à côte, mais je le perd rapidement en voyant le titre: « Amber, fille de deux ennemis? »

Je sais bien que la presse n'a jamais réellement accepté le fait que je sois avec Harry, mais de là à écrire un titre comme ça. D'ailleurs où ont-ils su qu'elle s'appelait Amber.

J'ouvre le magazine et vais directement à la page qui m'intéresse. Cette fois-ci, c'est une photo de Harry et moi, marchant main dans la main dans un parc, qui représente l'article. Elle est ancienne car elle a été prise à Poudlard, l'été après nos diplômes. Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas depuis.

Je parcours vaguement le texte qui accompagne l'image des yeux, mais rien de bien étonnant. Il parle de notre séparation sans parler de la cause, vue qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à le savoir, et il parle d'Amber mettant en avant nos ressemblances...

Si Amber voit cela elle ne comprendra pas. Harry voulait la préserver de tout cela. Mais alors pourquoi être revenu?

FIN POV DRAGO

Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé poussiéreux:

« Blaise?

-ouais!

-tu peux me donner de la vodka, si tu en as…

-oui, je reviens »

Drago regarda Blaise sortir. Il avait toujours une ou deux bouteilles de vodka, dont il changeait le contenu les rendant plus fortes qu'à la base.

« Voilà!

-merci »

Drago regarda son verre rond et le liquide transparent qu'il contenait un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, puis il y trempa les lèvres quand Blaise lui demanda:

« Alors c'est ta fille ?

-oui c'est ma fille…enfin légalement non, mais elle a mes gènes... d'après Harry, je n'ai aucun droit sur elle.

-il n'a pas tort, Draco. Toi-même le sais.

-oui, mais... Est-ce que je dois laisser tomber? Je dois abandonner l'idée que Amber pourrait grandir aux côtés de ses deux pères? J'aime Harry, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n'ai jamais pu me l'enlever de la tête. J'avais beau dire il y a 4ans, quand il est parti, qu'il n'était pas ma drogue, je me rend compte qu'il est toujours là dans chacun de mes geste. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait, ce qu'il dirait…quand je me couche, c'est son sourire que je vois, et, quand je me réveille, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas là et que je ressens un vide.

-alors fonce Drago! Fais lui comprendre, apprend lui à t'aimer de nouveau, ne brûle pas les étapes. Toi, tu voudrais qu'il t'appartienne de nouveau, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Montre lui que tu tiens déjà à Amber, que tu as envie d'une famille avec lui. Mais, surtout, montre lui que jamais plus tu ne recommenceras…

-peut-être… »

Drago but le verre et le posa sur la table base à côté du canapé, avant de tenter un maigre sourire en regardant de nouveau la photo d'Amber avec Harry.

« Oui, peut-être que tu as raison…

-voyons, Drago! J'ai toujours raison »

Drago éclata d'un rire franc et poussa Blaise qui fit mine de tomber par terre:

« Oh! Mais pour qui tu te prends, Zabini! C'était moi le prince des serpentards, en l'occurrence c'est moi qui est toujours raison, et cela sera toujours comme ainsi!

-bien pour commencer bouge-toi et fais quelque chose pour Harry et Amber… »

Drago sourit, puis se leva, salua Blaise et s'en alla. Il flâna un peu dans les ruelles du Chemin de Traverse, puis s'arrêta, choqué, devant une grande affiche.

« Papa papa!!! Regarde! »

Drago se retourna pour voir Amber montrer du doigt l'affiche à Harry qui se trouvait juste derrière elle.

Amber passa en courant à côté de Drago, sans le voir, et posa ses petites mains à plat sur le grand poster, levant les yeux pour l'observer entièrement.

Harry s'approcha, mais n'alla pas rejoindre sa fille. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de Drago:

« Je te préviens, si je dois expliquer à ma fille, à cause de toi, qui tu es pour elle, ne t'attends même plus à l'apercevoir de temps en temps mais à perdre tout contact. Je m'occuperai personnellement du fait qu'elle t'oublie à jamais »

Drago ne répondit rien et regarda de nouveau Amber et l'affiche, elle les représentait Drago Harry et Amber, apparemment l'image avait été retouchée car Harry et Drago marchaient, se regardant et souriant, et au milieu se trouvait Amber riant et tenant la main de chacun des hommes.

« Papa? Pourquoi y a Drago avec nous?

-c'est rien ma puce, oublie

-non papa! Allez, dis!

-non. Tu viens maintenant, on va voir Hermione! »

Amber se détourna finalement de l'image à contre cœur et suivit son père sans regarder Drago.

Ce dernier resta longtemps choqué, et par l'image et par la déclaration d'Harry.

Puis il prit une décision, même s'il ne devait voir Harry et Amber que de loin, il préférait cela au fait de ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles et de ne plus jamais voir sa fille…

Alors il rentra chez lui et finit la journée au téléphone pour tout organiser. Ce n'était pas bien dur après tout ces gens n'attendaient que ça…

POV HARRY

J'ai été tellement ému et peiné de revoir cette photo, cette image de nous deux dans le journal, de voir que finalement je ne pourrai pas garder le secret d'Amber longtemps, que quand elle a vu l'affiche dans la rue... Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'être de nouveau méchant et désagréable avec lui…

FIN POV

Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa rencontre furtive avec Harry. Deux jours qu'il avait pris cette décision, il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Il restait une heure. Il devait y aller maintenant. Il avait organisé cela à l'extérieur, et il savait que Harry serait là. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait avec lui et Ron.

Il avait peur, il avait mal à l'avance de ce qu'il allait faire, il savait qu'il allait se rabaisser à abandonner alors qu'il avait dit à Blaise qu'il ferait le contraire, mais dans ce cas précis avait-il seulement le choix?

Non, on n'a jamais le choix. Les conséquences que pourraient entraîner nos actes nous forcent à prendre un chemin et pas un autre, il trouvait cela injuste d'avoir à faire cela mais…à quoi bon?

Il enfila sa veste beige, puis soupira avant de transplaner derrière l'estrade qui n'attendait que lui.

Il entendait les gens parler derrière.

« Monsieur Malfoy! Vous voilà enfin! On attendait que vous, voulez vous bien me suivre? »

Drago fit un léger signe de tête, incapable de formuler une phrase, et suivit l'homme.

Quand il monta sur l'estrade, il sentit un silence s'abattre. Il rejoignit la chaise vide derrière un bureau et fit face à la foule. Au premier rang, se trouvait des journalistes, ceux qui allaient lui poser les questions, et après les gens simplement venus voir si toute cette histoire s'avérait vraie. Il repéra rapidement Hermione qui lui souriait et Ron et Harry qui l'entouraient. Il baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration, espérant trouver un minimum de courage. Il afficha un sourire serein et regarda les journalistes:

« Bien commençons! »

POV HARRY

Il est là. Je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement. Le stress monte alors qu'il fait signe à un journaliste de poser sa question.

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi avoir disparu quelques semaines du monde sorcier, il a de cela 4 ans? »

Alors lui aussi a disparu quelques temps? Apparemment pas aussi longtemps que moi. En tout cas, il a eu le temps de se recréer une vie depuis.

« Je n'ai pas réellement disparu. J'ai juste quitté le travail que j'occupais pour prendre du recul avec la vie que je menais, puis j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études, mais dans une école moldue »

Réponse courte et claire, mais qui laisse penser qu'il ne dit pas tout, personnel. Le regard qu'il a lancé a d'ailleurs dû décourager la plupart des autres à reposer la question.

Il choisit quelqu'un d'autre.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire de ce qu'il en est, aujourd'hui, de votre relation avec Harry Potter? »

Mes mains se crispent, on est rapidement entré dans le vif du sujet, lui et moi. Et, à n'en pas douter, bientôt Amber.

Les yeux de Drago s'obscurcissent légèrement avant que sa voix ne s'élève:

« Harry et moi nous croisons de temps en temps à des repas organisés par des amis communs ou dans les rue commerçantes. Mais cela s'arrête là, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et moi »

Bien, je savais qu'il allait dire ça. Mais pourquoi sa voix froide et sèche fait si mal?

Pourquoi entendre ses mots sortir de sa bouche me touchent autant?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à tout cela qu'une nouvelle question est déjà posée.

« Comment votre histoire s'est elle terminée? »

Je vois Drago prendre le temps de réfléchir. Pourquoi les journalistes s'intéressent toujours à ma vie privée ainsi que la sienne?

« Je dirai que je n'étais pas la personne idéale pour Harry, et que je n'avais pas réalisé complètement ce que je ressentais pour lui, alors notre histoire s'est arrêtée. C'est tout ce que je dirai sur ce sujet, désolé. »

Les journalistes soupirent, mais ils ont déjà eu une réponse suffisante, ils savent que cela est en grande partie la faute à Drago.

Dis Drago, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?

« Est-ce que Amber est bien votre fille comme présumé jusque là? »

Alors nous voilà à la question fatidique? Voila la question pour laquelle je suis là, celle qui décidera de beaucoup de chose…

Drago baisse la tête, je sais pour avoir vécu quelques mois avec lui et bien le connaître que c'est un signe de douleur, il la relève le visage fermé de toute expression:

« Non, Amber n'est pas ma fille, seulement celle d'Harry »

Ma bouche s'entrouvre alors que j'entends quelques personnes pousser un cri de surprise et des crépitements d'appareils photo.

Je sens des regards posés sur moi, notamment celui de Ron et Hermione.

Je suis perdu. Pourquoi Drago? Pourquoi avoir dit cela? Pourquoi nous protéger alors que je t'ai renvoyé toutes tes erreurs l'autre soir? Pourquoi avoir menti? Pour la préserver ainsi que moi? Tellement de questions tournent dans ma tête…

Dis moi pourquoi?…

* * *

A suivre…

Voila chapitre 5 finit! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, il est légèrement plus court que l'autre, désolée.

Sinon je fais appel à vous, je suis a la recherche de nouvelles fics à lire, donc si vous en avez a me proposé ou sur Harry Potter (DrRy) ou sur Gundam Wing (0102 ) et déjà fini s'il vous plait comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas être déçue si l'histoire s'arrête :)

Et sinon des questions pour avoir vos avis: pourquoi pensez vous que Drago ment aux journalistes? Dans quel but? Comment voyez vous la fin? Un autre enfant? Happy end?… :) voila laissez moi vos avis :)

Bisous lylo

**Dodo:** happy end? hum...#grosse réflexion du vieux sage sur la montagne# OUI! stp,stp,stp,stp... ou du moins ne t'amuse pas à les tuer comme le fait bubulle (seiryû)! pauv' persos! Y a des fois, j'ai de la peine pour eux: ce qu'on peut être sadique quand on veut.


	7. Apprendre a respirer

**Auteur:** Toujours pareil!!!

**Disclaimer:** toujours pareil! Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, Amber et Emmy! Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK.Rowling (je veux Drago, moi…

**Merci** à phenixnoir, Touraz, lise261, manew, adénoïde, Nepheria (merci pour ta courte mais explicite review), Zelda-sama, Lynshan pour leurs reviews et merci à ceux qui lisent mais n'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons

**Merci** aussi à Dodo qui corrige actuellement mes chapitres et qui en voit de toutes les couleurs avec mes fautes :D

**Note de moi:**

_**/!\j'ai recu le chapitre corriger de ma bêta aujourd'hui donc je reposte avec la correction J merci a dodo comme d'hab J /!\**_

Voilou enfin le chapitre 6, je suis consciente de vous avoir fait attendre, mais dernièrement je n'avais plus trop la tête a écrire et ma bêta ne pouvait pas corriger mon chapitre. 

Pour ce qui est du 7 je ne sais pas quand, bientôt normalement, parce qu'il est déjà écrit, a vrai dire il ne me reste que l'épilogue a écrire sur cette histoire et elle contera 8 chapitres plus l'épilogue normalement J .

Bonne lecture!

**_l_**ylo

* * *

**Chapitre 6** -_Apprendre à respirer_-

* * *

**POV DRAGO**

Voilà, j'ai fini. Mais à quoi bon? Je me demande si tout ce que je viens de faire à un sens, à part évidement me faire du mal.

Demain un article apparaîtra dans tous les journaux, avec toutes les déclarations que j'ai faites... Il y a de quoi à dire, je ne sais pas quelle photo ils vont mettre... Celle d'Harry stupéfait, la bouche ouverte; ça serait marrant. Au début il s'attendait à ce que je dise que oui c'était bien ma fille. Je l'ai vu serrer les poings, mais je n'aurai pu me résoudre à ne plus les voir, même de loin ils restent ma famille. Et voir cette puce, avec mes traits, me sourire est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on m'ait fait. Si seulement elle savait à quel point je ne suis pas un ange...

**FIN POV**

Drago déambulait dans les rues depuis déjà plusieurs heures, réfléchissant sans savoir réellement où il allait. Il était un peu perdu.

Il sentit un poids dans ses jambes et baissa le regard pour tomber sur deux yeux marron et un magnifique sourire.

« Amber!

-Bonjour, Drago, ça va? »

Drago regarda aux alentours, cherchant Harry.

« Dis-moi, Amber, où est ton père?

- Papa? Ah! Là bas! »

Elle le montra du doigt. Il était un peu plus loin discutant avec un homme. Drago ne pouvait pas voir son expression, par contre il voyait très bien la main de l'autre se trouvant sur son bras.

« Oh. Et pourquoi n'es tu pas avec lui?

-Je t'ai vu et comme Papa parlait avec un monsieur, je suis venue »

Drago sourit à la fillette:

« Viens alors. Je t'offre une glace! »

Il prit Amber dans ses bras et fit quelques pas jusqu'au glacier...

« Alors la miss, tu veux quoi comme glace? »

Amber, les yeux brillants, regarda les baques devant elle, cherchant désespérément à lire les étiquettes. Elle abandonna peu après.

« Drago? Elles sont à quoi? »

Drago éclata de rire en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas habitué à ces couleurs, comme le violet, le vert foncé, le jaune fluo ou encore le rouge pour des glaces.

« Bon je vais choisir pour toi, d'accord? »

La petite fille hocha la tête en signe de consentement et regarda Drago parler avec l'homme, avant de voir apparaître sous ses yeux un cornet avec deux boules, l'une violette et l'autre bleue, et un bonbon posé dessus.

« Merci!! »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« De rien tu me dira si…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma fille? »

Drago se mordit la lèvres et leva les yeux vers le brun en face de lui.

« Je lui offrais une glace. Rien de grave, si?

- Et bien, maintenant, tu me la rends. Nous allons rentrer. »

Drago sentit la colère monter dans son corps alors que Harry finissait de parler avec ce ton froid que lui-même employé avant. Il tendit Amber à son père qui se dépêcha de la récupérer.

« Tu devrais juste faire plus attention à TA fille la prochaine fois que tu te fais draguer, sinon tu vas finir par la perdre »

Il se retourna sans attendre de réponse la rage au ventre et les yeux brouillaient par les larmes. Il avait volontairement accentué le "ta fille" pour faire comprendre à son ex-amant que même s'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, il ne permettrait jamais qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Harry était resté bouche bée quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que quelqu'un lui tirait le haut de la chemise et quelque chose de froid sur sa bouche.

Il regarda Amber qui lui avait posé la glace sur les lèvres pour qu'il la goûte, et sourit, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

« Dis papa, pourquoi il était énervé Drago?

- Pour rien, ma puce. Pour rien. »

Il tourna les talons, Amber dans ses bras et rentra chez lui, essayant de changer les idées de sa fille pour qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions.

Drago se dirigea de nouveau vers la boutique de Blaise. Quand il poussa la porte, il fut étonné de ne voir personne à l'intérieur et se rendit directement vers l'arrière boutique.

Son ami était assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main et un magasine dans l'autre.

« Impressionnant cet article! »

Drago fronça les sourcils et Blaise lui tendit le journal.

« Oh. Déjà ? »

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait prononçait tout ça, alors il n'avait rien à apprendre. Puis il regarda la photo. C'était lui, la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

« Apparemment, ils étaient pressés car ils n'ont pas attendus demain pour publier Ils l'ont fait directement, sûrement pour être certain d'être les premiers »

Drago acquiesça, sans réellement s'intéresser à ce que disait le brun.

« Alors comme ça tu as menti? Pas mauvaise idée. Mais la route est longue avant qu'il te pardonne tu sais. »

Ce n'était pas un question. Tout deux savaient que Harry n'oublierait pas tout, juste parce qu'il avait protégé Amber.

« Un verre peut-être? »

Une nouvelle fois, Drago hocha la tête mais ne prononça aucun mot. Il était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

**….**

Quand Harry arriva devant chez lui, il eut la surprise d'y trouver une page, apparemment déchirée dans un magasine, et un mot devant sa porte. Il déposa Amber au sol et récupéra les deux feuilles avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Amber monta directement dans sa chambre. Depuis que Harry lui avait acheté des livres imagés de Poudlard et autres endroits du monde sorcier, ainsi que de matchs de quidditch, elle ne faisait que les regarder.

Le brun, lui, s'assit sur le canapé et lut tout d'abord le mot qui venait d'Hermione.

« J'ai pensé que, comme d'habitude, tu n'achèterais pas la Gazette. Alors je voulais t'amener, moi-même, l'article mais comme tu n'es pas là je te le laisse. Réfléchit bien.

Je t'embrasse. Hermione »

Harry ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Hermione quand elle lui disait de bien réfléchir.

Il lut ensuite l'article, même s'il savait déjà tout ce qui était écrit. Il soupira et posa le papier à côté de lui avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

Il était un peu perdu. Il pensait que Drago sauterait sur l'occasion pour dire la vérité mais, au contraire, il avait choisit de se taire et de laisser à Harry le choix d'avouer ou non à Amber qui était son deuxième père.

Il monta à l'étage et s'appuya contre la porte de la chambre de sa fille Il la regarda plusieurs minutes sourire en feuilletant les livres et s'attarder sur les photos qu'il lui avait données de lui, Hermione et Ron quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

Il l'observa, elle et ses traits si fins, elle et ses cheveux si blonds, presque argent, elle et son air pur malgré son caractère de démon..

Il perdit son sourire quand il se rendit compte que même si elle n'avait pas était élevée par un Malfoy elle leur ressemblait beaucoup.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses cotés. Amber vint se blottir dans ses bras, une photo à la main.

Elle lui tendit et Harry la regarda, souriant. Elle le représentait Hermione dans son dos et s'appuyant sur ses épaules, plus loin on voyait Drago assis contre un arbre, les regardant.

« Papa? C'est Drago, là?

- Oui, mon ange. C'est lui.

- Tu le connais depuis l'école alors?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas, dis?

- Tu sais, c'est une histoire compliquée lui et moi…

- Tu me diras un jour?

- Oui, ma puce. Je te le promets. »

Et voilà! Harry avait fait une promesse, celle de dire un jour ou l'autre à sa fille qui était Drago, quel était son lien avec elle, et pourquoi c'était si difficile.

**….**

Quand Drago se retrouva chez lui, il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus seul que les années précédentes. Il perdait confiance en lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il avait réussit à oublier, un peu, Harry durant ces quatre années; mais voilà qu'il revenait, et son emprise sur lui aussi.

Et puis il y avait Amber, sa fille, qui lui ressemblait et qui était un ange, si gentille, douce, mais avec un caractère bien malfoyen. Il sourit en se rendant compte de ça. Alors même élevée différemment tous les Malfoys gardaient ces traits dans leur comportement qui les définissait, à croire que c'était dans les gènes.

Il aurait tellement voulu la voir grandir, aller à l'école, devenir l'une des meilleures, parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle le serait, et faire un métier qui lui plairait, se marier, avoir des enfants à son tour... Peut-être qu'il allait loin dans le futur, mais tout cela se ferait sans lui et ça lui laissait un goût amer à croire qu'il loupait tout dans sa vie.

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et traiter Harry diffèrement.

Il sortit sur le balcon de son appartement de luxe. Après tout il avait au moins le droit à ça, non? Il s'appuya contre la rambarde, se laissant porter par ses souvenirs et bercer par le bruit du vent.

**…..**

Une semaine était passée. Une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé, il voulait l'éviter, il ne voulait plus revoir leur visage, ça lui faisait si mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il allait souvent voir Blaise. Il espérait, il attendait mais rien ne venait.

Il sortit prendre l'air, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et faire un tour dans un parc pas loin.

Il s'assit sur un banc et regarda les enfants jouer. Un air mélancolique remplaça son masque de froideur habituel. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et essaya de penser à autre chose.

« Papa!! »

Il connaissait cette voix.

Il regarda Amber emmitouflée dans un manteau noir, un bonnet vert sur la tête et les joues toutes roses, appeler Harry qui se trouvait plus loin, parlant avec le même homme que sur le Chemin de Traverse.

La fillette croisa son regard et appela de nouveau son père.

« Papa!!

- Quoi, Amber? »

Amber a perdu son air joyeux quand en entendant le ton énervé du brun.

« Je…je peux aller voir Drago? »

Elle tendit un doigt vers lui et Harry le regarda avant d'acquiescer et de retourner à sa conversation.

Amber accoura vers le blond et sauta dans ses bras. Drago se mit à rire, ça lui faisait tellement de bien de la voir, mais tellement de mal de voir l'homme qu'il aimait discuter avec un autre.

Il choisit d'oublier pour l'instant tout ce qui ce rapportait au brun et de ce concentrer sur sa fille.

« Alors, la puce, ça va?

- Oui. Je vais chez Mione'!

- C'est vrai, ça?

- Oui.

- Alors tu lui diras 'bonjour' de ma part, d'accord?

- D'accord! »

Drago vit Harry s'approcher et reposa Amber au sol.

« On y va. »

Son ton était neutre et cela blessa encore plus le blond.

« D'accord! »

Il prit la fillette par la main et regarda une dernière fois Drago, dont les yeux se brouillaient de larmes, puis il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

**…..**

« Amber!!

- Coucou! »

Hermione prit Amber dans ses bras et se poussa, laissant entrer Harry.

« Dis? Elle est là, Emmy?

- Oui, elle est là, dans sa chambre. Elle dort. Tu peux aller la voir mais ne la réveille pas!

- Promis! »

Amber partit en trottinant vers les escaliers. Hermione regarda le brun qui déposait sa veste sur le porte manteau et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air absent.

« Harry, ça va?

- Hein? Oui oui, et toi alors?

- Bien. Tu as vu Drago, dernièrement ? »

Tout en posant cette question, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivie d'Harry, et prépara du thé.

« Euh. Oui à l'instant. Dans le parc, pendant que je parlais avec Colin.

- Oh? Tu as parlé avec lui?

- Qui? Colin? Oui oui…

- Non. Je te parle de Drago!

- Pourquoi donc veux-tu que je lui parle?

- Peut-être parce qu'il t'aime, qu'il ne supporte plus cette situation et que Amber doit savoir la vérité?

- Non.

- Harry… »

Son ton était las. Ils avaient déjà eu la même conversation plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Mione, je ne lui dirait rien!

- Je ne te dis pas de te remettre avec lui. Juste de lui laisser le droit d'élever sa fille.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que tu ne lui as jamais laissé le choix. Oui, il a fait des conneries. Mais jamais tu ne lui as demandé s'il voulait un enfant, s'il l'élèverait ou pas.

- Et alors?

- Amber doit savoir! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher ça. Quand elle va grandir, elle t'en voudra sinon et tu le sais…

- Je sais... Mais… C'est dur. »

Harry baissa la tête, se demandant si un jour il aurait le courage de lui dire qui était son autre père, ou même de lui dire qu'elle avait deux pères.

* * *

**A suivre….**

Voila, alors votre avis?

**E**ncore un petit mot, juste pour dire que j'appel toutes les personnes forte en anglais ou moins forte mais qui arrivent a traduire a aller aider « Paradise of Readers » crée par Enishi-Haru et Onarluca. C'est un groupe qui s'occupe de traduire les fic qui n'ont jamais été traduite jusqu'à la fin et elles ont besoin d'aide J donc si vous êtes motivé(e)s!

Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris!

Bisous

**Lylo**


	8. un conte de fée

**Auteur:** Toujours pareil:)

**Disclaimer: **toujours pareil! Rien n'est à moi; sauf l'histoire, Amber et Emmy! Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK.Rowling :( je veux Drago moi…

**Merci** à Lynshan, Touraz… mes deux seule reviews :( donc merci a vous :)

**Merci **aussi à Dodo qui corrige actuellement mes chapitres et qui en voit de toutes les couleurs avec mes fautes. :D

**Note de moi: **

Voilou! Chapitre 7, j'ai été rapide sur ce coup-là! J'ai finit d'écrire le chapitre 6 le 12juin et le soir même j'ai commencé le 7 pour le finir le 13 juin :) je suis fière de moi! Lol.

Bonne lecture! Laissez-moi votre avis. On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7: Un conte de fée**

* * *

**POV HARRY**

Je suis chez moi, des questions plein la tête. Tout tourne et jamais ça ne s'arrête. J'ai peur et tellement honte aussi.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Est-ce que je dois lui dire? Avouer nos erreurs? Avouer tout ce que j'ai loupé dans ma vie, tout ce qu'on a gâché?

Lui dire que cet ange dont elle me parle tous les jours est son père, et lui dire quoi? Qu'il allait en voir d'autres, que je suis parti alors qu'elle était dans mon ventre?

Lui dire que oui, cet homme l'aime sûrement plus que lui-même et qu'il donnerait sûrement sa vie pour elle? Que je l'ai privée de tout ça consciemment, parce que moi je souffrais?

Comment dire à une petite fille, peut-être plus mature que la normale mais petite qu'en même, mes fautes et mes problèmes.

Comment expliquer que tout cela s'est passé? Et où commencer? A notre haine ou à notre amour? A ses tromperies ou à ma fuite? A sa naissance ou à maintenant? Enlever des détails pour l'épargner ou juste dire la vérité?

Je sens un larme rouler sur ma joue alors que je repense à tout ce qu'est ma vie. Je n'avais pas assez souffert en naissant orphelin, en étant élevé par les Dursley, en devant faire face à un destin que je ne voulais pas? Non, pas assez. Je dois encore aujourd'hui avouer à la chair de ma chair, la vérité.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et mon corps commence à être secoué par des sanglot. J'essaye de me calmer sinon je vais attirer l'attention d'Amber, et je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à tout lui raconter.

D'un revers de main, j'essuie mes joues humides et je ferme les yeux. Je prends une longue inspiration, et vais pour me lever quand je la vois, devant moi. Elle se mord la lèvre comme le fait Drago parfois. Je me sens nul tout à coup. Je me sens encore plus petit que ma fille.

Elle me tend les bras et je lui fait signe de s'approcher; alors elle me sourit et vient, puis me serre dans ses petits bras. Elle me chuchote qu'il ne faut pas que je pleure, puis me fait un bisou sur la joue.

« Ça va aller, papa. »

Alors je la serre contre moi. Je m'imprègne de son odeur, et caresse sa joue.

On s'allonge sur le canapé et elle me regarde quelques secondes avant de mettre sa petite main froide sur mon visage et de laisser un rire cristallin sortir de sa bouche.

« Dis papa? Pourquoi tu pleurais? »

Je ne suis pas prêt mais le serai-je réellement un jour?

Aurai-je le courage de dire à ma puce la vérité? Alors maintenant ou plus tard, quelle différence cela fait véritablement?

« Ma puce, je vais te raconter une histoire. D'accord?

- Ouais!! Un conte de fée?

- Presque. Mais la fin n'est pas encore écrite.

- Ah…C'est triste. Ils ne vivent pas heureux alors? Pas comme dans Cendrillon?

- Pas pour l'instant.

- Quand alors?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment cela se passe avant de savoir la fin?

- Si! »

Je regarde légèrement Amber dans les yeux, puis détourne la tête. Je fixe mon regard au plafond avant de commencer.

« Il était une fois, un royaume, où il n'y avait pas de princesse...

- Mais, papa, y a toujours des princesses!

- Et bien, là non. Laisse moi finir. Il n'y avait pas de princesse mais deux princes, deux princes qui se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux l'emporteraient sur l'autre. Une haine les liait et uniquement ça. Ils se détestaient sans raison apparente, si ce n'est que l'un était considéré comme un méchant et l'autre comme un gentil. Ils avaient été conditionnés pour être ennemis, c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

- C'est triste.

- Ma puce, laisse-moi continuer!

- D'accord!

- Alors ils se détestaient, mais un jour, contre toute attente, leur haine se transforma en amour. Alors qu'une guerre avait lieu dans leur royaume, le méchant décida d'aider le gentil prince, puis ils se côtoyèrent, apprirent à se connaître et l'attirance les amena jusqu'à s'aimer au delà de tout ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Ils étaient heureux. Mais un soir, le gentil prince se rendit compte qu'il était enceint, parce que dans leur royaume cela était possible qu'un garçon ait un enfant. Il voulait l'annoncer à l'autre prince, mais il le retrouva dans son lit avec un autre garçon. Ils s'embrassaient. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un autre homme, le gentil prince s'en alla, sans donner de nouvelles à ses amis, ni à l'autre prince.

Il eut une petite fille et l'éleva loin de son royaume. Mais un jour, il décida d'affronter son passé et donc y retourna. La fillette n'était pas très grande, elle avait 4ans. Il lui montra son monde, ses amis. Elle rencontra même son autre papa, l'autre prince sans le savoir, car le gentil prince ne lui avait pas dit. Mais l'autre prince n'était pas d'accord, il voulait élever sa fille aussi. Alors le gentil prince décida de le dire à sa fille.

- Et?

- Et l'histoire s'arrête là pour l'instant, ma puce.

- Et la fille? Elle a dit quoi?

- Amber, écoute-moi. Ce conte n'est pas un conte de fée. C'est mon histoire. Je suis le gentil prince, Drago est le méchant prince et tu es la fillette. Il faut que tu saches que Drago est ton autre papa. Je sais que tu ne vas pas comprendre pourquoi, mais tu as deux papas, ma puce...

- Deux papas?

- Oui. »

Amber ne répondit rien. Elle s'endormit dans les bras du brun, souriante. Harry la regarda quelques minutes avant de sombrer à son tour.

Le matin, il fut réveillé par une douce main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux, pensant que c'était Amber.

« Mione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Et bien, j'ai appelé pour te parler, comme tu n'étais pas bien hier en repartant, et Amber m'a répondu en disant que tu dormais encore. Donc je suis venue pour la surveiller, et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je l'ai retrouvée assise sur le parquet du couloir, toute souriante, et qu'elle m'a demandée si je savais qu'elle avait deux papas.

- Oh…

- Alors, comme ça tu lui as enfin dit?

- Hum…

- Elle m'a parlée d'un conte de fée?

- Hum…pas trouvé mieux pour expliquer, avant de dire qu'elle était la fille des deux princes.

- Elle avait l'air heureuse, tu sais. Un peu perdue, mais heureuse. Elle aime vraiment Drago et lui aussi. Tu as fait le bon choix.

- Peut-être…

- Tu vas juste devoir affronter Drago, maintenant.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais, Harry. Mais tu es obligé. Tu es revenu, alors il faut que tu règle tout ce que tu as laissé en partant.

- Je sais. »

Elle se relève et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et elle m'aide à me lever à mon tour, puis elle me serre contre elle et je m'autorise à me laisser aller. Je laisse quelques larmes couler de nouveau, avant d'entendre une petit voix m'appeler. Hermione se détache de moi et je tourne le regard vers ma fille, plus loin, les main dans le dos et les yeux pétillants.

« Papa?

- Oui. »

Elle ne pose pas de question comme je l'attendais, mais elle s'approche et enfouit sa tête dans mon jean. Je la soulève pour qu'elle soit à mon niveau, et lui dépose un baiser sur le front, puis la repose.

« On va faire un tour, Amber?

- Avec Hermione?

- Oui, bien sûr que je viens! »

Je souris avant de me rendre compte que je suis habillé pareil depuis hier.

« Mione, tu peux faire déjeuner Amber? Je vais me doucher en attendant.

- Ok. Aller, viens la puce! »

Elle part dans la cuisine, suivie de ma fille, et, moi, je monte à l'étage.

Quand je redescends, elles sont toutes les deux assises à la table et elles parlent de Drago. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et l'écoute.

« Tu sais, il t'aime beaucoup.

- Moi aussi. Mais mon papa, il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je comprends pas pourquoi... Ils s'aimaient avant, non?

- Oui. Mais tu sais, les grands, ils se disputent toujours pour des bêtises.

- Moi, j'aimerais que mes deux papas, ils s'aiment encore, et je voudrais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère!

- Je sais, ma puce, je sais. Moi aussi, j'aimerais. »

Je baisse la tête. Amber est si mignonne, mais même si j'aime encore Drago... Lui et moi... Ce n'est plus possible.

Je m'avance dans la pièce.

« Alors les filles, on y va?

- OUI!!! »

Amber saute de sa chaise et attrape son manteau et son bonnet. Elle est trop belle. Hermione soupire et met à son tour son manteau, avant de sortir, suivie d'Amber.

Je les rejoins, après avoir fermé la porte.

Nous sommes en novembre et il fait froid. Il a neigé et je vois Amber rire alors qu'elle envoie une boule de neige sur Hermione qui essaie de l'esquiver sans y parvenir.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parc. J'appréhende un peu, et si on croisait Drago? Mais il faudra bien lui faire face un jour, je le sais.

Arrivés là-bas, Amber s'éloigne un peu, jouant dans la neige. Hermione et moi, nous nous asseyons sur un banc. Je me frotte les mains pour les réchauffer, mais rien à faire. J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en glaçon.

« Alors, tu vois, elle est heureuse…

- Elle espère aussi que Drago et moi allons nous remettre ensemble et former une famille.

- Elle te l'a dit?

- Non, je vous ai entendues…

- C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes... Mais tu sais... Elle a le droit d'espérer aussi.

- Je sais… »

Je lève les yeux vers Amber et la voit partir en courant, à l'opposé du parc.

« AMBER!!! »

Je me lève et part à sa poursuite. Quand je la rattrape, elle s'est arrêtée aux pieds d'un homme blond.

« Drago... »

Je recule de peur et baisse la tête.

Amber elle s'approche encore plus et lui tend les bras en chuchotant:

« Papa… »

Drago écarquille les yeux et me regarde. J'hoche la tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle est au courant. Je vois ses yeux devenir flou et il se met à genoux dans la neige pour la serrer contre lui.

« Oui, ma puce. »

Je me retourne pour rejoindre Hermione quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je ne bouge pas, ne le regarde pas. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille.

« Merci. »

J'acquiesce et prends mon courage à deux mains pour lui répondre:

« Garde-la pour la journée. Je viendrai la chercher vers 18h. Vous avez des choses à rattraper.

- Merci… »

Je ne dis rien et je repars comme je suis arrivé, sauf que cette fois des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai peur du futur, comme mon passé me hante.

J'ai peur. Je sens mon corps trembler. Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'ai pas la force de faire avancer mes jambes.

Une fois dans mon salon, je me laisse tomber et me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mes larmes redoublent et je sens mon cœur de serrer.

J'ai mal.

Dis? Pourquoi ça fait si mal de t'aimer encore?

* * *

A suivre... 

Voila alors un avis?

Le prochain chapitre dès que possible :) il est deja ecrit j'attends juste la correction.

lylo


	9. Pour une fois laisse moi y croire

**Auteur:** Toujours pareil:)

**Disclaimer: **toujours pareil! Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire, Amber et Emmy! Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent a JK.Rowling :(je veux Drago moi…

**Merci** a emerald974, Touraz, sétia, Lynshan, Xque8606, tama, NEPHERIA, Naru, lilyp, adénoïde Elaelle, nanou01, Vert Emeraude, ephemerique, phenixnoir pour vos reviews normalement j'ai répondu a tout le monde, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir d'en recevoir autant en tout cas! Donc merci BEAUCOUP!

**Note de moi: **

Voilou! Chapitre 9, je l'ai finit le 20 juin, j'attendais la bêta lecture, mais en fait, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé sauf par moi sinon je ne sais pas quand j'aurai pu le publier, donc voila j'espère que ça ira quand même sinon c'est le dernier chapitre, le prochain étant l'épilogue!

Et je suis happy je suis allé a la japan expo j'ai acheté mon pack nemesissement votre avec mon tit drapeau, mais j'ai fais faire la dédicace au nom de Adélaïde au lieu de Lylo lol

Sur ce j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous dit bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

**Pour une fois laisse moi y croire.**

* * *

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, allongé, je ne sais pas si il fait nuit, j'ai tout oublié a part lui, tout, j'entends quelque un taper a la porte mais ne me relève pas, je laisse, la personne persiste, puis j'entends un sort et des bruits de pas. 

« Harry! »

Ainsi c'est hermione, cela m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas rentrer directement, mais tout cela est si futile a présent.

« Harry regarde moi »

Je tourne la tête vers elle par automatisme et je vois un doux sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres malgré la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Harry qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Drago est passé chez moi, il a dit que tu n'étais pas venue chercher Amber alors qu'il s'inquiétait, il la garde pour la nuit c'est moi qui lui ait dit, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais tu ne répondais pas alors… »

Ainsi l'heure de récupérer ma fille est déjà passée?

J'ai même oublié qu'elle était avec lui.

«- ça va hermione.

-non ça ne va pas! Regarde toi, tu es allongé au milieu de ton salon, tes joues sont humides de larme et tes yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, tu as même oublié Amber alors que je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre, alors dis moi, qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-ça fait si mal hermione.

-de quoi? »

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre, je sens hermione me soulever et me serrer contre elle, puis elle me berce doucement me disant de me calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait si mal Harry? »

Je reprends ma respiration et essaye de calmer mes pleurs avant de lui répondre la voix éteinte :

« De l'aimer Mione… »

Elle ne répond rien et je lui en suis reconnaissant, je ne suis pas prêt a avoir une longue conversation sur mes sentiments, ils sont juste là et je n'en veux pas, je sais que tout ça est perdue d'avance, lui et moi, on a déjà tenter, mais on a pas réussit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, peut être même quelques heures car le salon n'est plus éclairé, il doit faire nuit, Hermione recommence à parler:

« Écoute Harry, si tu l'aimes encore pourquoi ne pas refaire un essai? Après tout il a toujours des sentiments pour toi, cela se voit dans chaque un de ses regards, dans chaque sourire qu'il t'adresse quand tu as le dos tourné, oui il t'as fait du mal mais la tu t'en fait aussi, alors que cela pourrait être beaucoup plus simple.

-hermione je ne veux plus souffrir de le voir avec un autre homme alors que c'est dans mes bras qu'il devrait être…

-il a changé Harry, vraiment. »

Je ne répond rien, des questions tournent et retournent dans ma tête, pourquoi faut il que ma meilleure amie me mette elle-même autant de doute, plutôt que de m'aider a l'oublier.

« Harry…

-arrêtes »

Dans le silence totale je me relève et me dirige sans un mot ni même un merci, vers ma chambre et me couche, je m'endors quelques minutes après.

Ma nuit a était peuplée de rêves bizarre, il y avait une personne blonde, que j'associerai a Drago mais en un peu plus âgé, avec une fille d'environ 11ans et un garçon plus jeune brun les yeux gris a ses cotés, ils etaient sur un quai de gare.

Je secoue la tête pour sortir ces images de mes pensées et me lève, il faut que je récupère ma fille.

Je m'habille sommairement et me rend chez Drago, les mains moites de stress et les yeux fermés d'appréhension.

« Papa!! »

A peine je suis sortit de la cheminée de Drago qu'une petite Amber me saute dessus en souriant.

« Papa ça va?

-oui ma puce…

-on c'est inquiétés pour toi tu aurait du appeler hier… »

Je tourne la tête vers le blond qui vient de rentrer et acquiesce

« Désolé je me suis endormit et je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

-pas grave.

-mon ange tu vas chercher tes affaires? Je vais parler un peu à Drago d'accord?

-d'accord »

Je regarde ma fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir et pose les yeux sur mon ancien amant qui est maintenant assis sur le canapé.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose?

-non merci. Écoute…

-oui?

-tu peux refaire une déclaration aux journaux, je veux dire, amber est heureuse, toi aussi alors ça me va.

-ok je verrai, je te préviendrai.

-d'accord

-bien

-bien…

-tout c'est bien passé.

-ah, okay.

-écoute Harry…

-non.

-laisse moi finir au moins!

-…

-il faudrait qu'on parle un jour, je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé quand on était ensemble, je m'en veux depuis que j'ai compris mon erreur et ce que j'avais perdue, amber et une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivé elle m'a rendue mon sourire, mais…

-mais?

-tu me manques, je voudrai que tu réfléchisse a nous.

-Drago... »

La voix d'Harry se faisait suppliante, il ne voulait pas que Drago lui donne ce choix, il aurait préféré devoir étouffer ses sentiments plutôt que choisir entre passer au dessus de ses peurs ou laisser l'homme qu'il aimait lui échapper.

Il ne put rien dire de plus, Amber redescendait avec une veste dans les bras, et une peluche dessus.

« Regarde papa! C'est papa qui me la offerte! »

Harry fut surpris en entendant deux fois papa, surtout que l'un ne lui était pas destiné.

« Elle est très belle, on y va?

-oui ! »

Le brun prit la main de sa fille et sur un dernier signe de tête quitta l'appartement.

Quand il arriva chez lui il tenta de sourire à Amber avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour faire à manger. Une fois dans la petite pièce il posa ses coudes sur le plan de travail et cacha sa tête entre ses mains, inspirant longuement il tenta de reprendre son calme et de faire taire son esprit qui lui répété sans cesse de retourner illico presto chez Drago de l'embrasser et de lui enlever sa chemise…

« STOP! »

Amber qui venait de rentrer a son tour dans la cuisine sursauta et regarda son père longuement, elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle se mit a pleurer, quand ils habitaient encore dans leur ancienne maison il était toujours souriant et il lui racontait pleins d'histoire, bien sur qu'elle aimait son autre papa, mais elle voulait qu'Harry soit heureux avant tout.

Elle s'approcha et s'agrippa comme elle put au pantalon de son père, le mouillant de ses larmes salées.

« Papa…

-amber? Pourquoi Est-ce que tu pleures.

-tu n'es pas content in papa? Tu as crié, tu ne criais pas avant, tu me racontait des histoires, tu ne m'oubliais jamais, dis papa, pourquoi? »

Harry s'accroupit à la hauteur de la petite blonde et la serra fort contre lui, il sentit non pas le parfum de sa fille mais celui de Drago envahir ses sens et se laissa aller, pleurant à son tour.

« C'est rien mon ange c'est rien…

-tu l'aimes? Papa je l'aime Drago, tu sais c'est mon papa, mais je veux pas que tu sois triste…je veux qu'on reparte, je veux pas que tu pleures papa, je veux pas que tu me laisses, tu me laissera pas in?

-non amber, non je ne te laisserai pas, et non nous n'allons pas repartir, ne t'inquiète pas je vais redevenir ton papa d'avant d'accord?

-d'accord

-bien alors maintenant a table! Je t'ai préparé des bons trucs à manger!

-c'est vrais?

-bien sur tu en doutes?

-non non »

Harry tira la langue et sa fille se mit a rire ce qui lui laissa une douce sensation de joie au fond du cœur même si son mal aise était toujours présent.

Il allait devoir affronter l'homme qu'il aimait, pour son bien, pour le bien de sa fille, pour le bien de Drago et pour leurs biens, Amber lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'il fallait affronter ses peurs, le Harry qui l'avait vu grandir été toujours allé de l'avant se relevant toujours, alors il allait encore avancer, et pourquoi pas avec son ex amant aussi père de sa fille a ses cotés? Après tout ils avaient le droit a une deuxième chance, on lui avait dit un jour qu'on passait a coté de son âme sœur si on le rencontrait trop tôt ou trop tard, alors pourquoi ne pas réessayer avec quelques années de plus?

C'était décidé demain il irait.

Il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi.

Il mangea l'esprit serein avec amber il était souriant et apaisé, voir les yeux de sa fille pétillaient de malice guérissait toutes les douleurs qu'il pouvait ressentir, et elle avait toujours des mots réconfortant a lui dire même si elle n'avait que 4ans… heureusement qu'il l'avait.

Aujourd'hui il ne serait peut être plus là sans elle.

…

Quand Harry se réveilla quelques jours plus tard en sueur dans son lit a 6heures du matin, il eu peur tout d'un coup, et si Drago n'avait pas changé? Si il était le même qu'avant? Si il ne tenait pas à Amber tant que ça?

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vu par terre un magasine qu'il avait jeté a la vite, un magasine ou Drago avait fait une nouvelle interview révélant la vérité sur leur fille.

Il n'avait pas prit le temps de le lire, il se leva titubant un peu, encore fatigué, l'attrapa et s'assit a même le sol, il l'ouvrit et tomba rapidement sur la page qui l'intéressait, non pas que savoir que la blonde avait été prise en photo a la sortie d'une boite avec un homme inconnu ne l'intéresse pas! Loin de la, enfin Drago était nettement plus attirant, il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et observa la photographie qui accompagné l'article, le blond tenait dans ses bras Amber et déposait un baiser sur sa joue avant que sa fille ne se tourne vers l'appareil photo faisant un coucou de la main…

Il sourit à cette image et lut les questions.

A la fin de sa lecture quelques phrases lui restèrent en mémoire:

« Amber est effectivement aussi ma fille, nous voulions la protéger de tout cela, mais le fruit d'un amour aussi passionné qu'a été celui qu'Harry et moi avons partagé ne peut être caché, c'est une vraie merveille… », « J'aime amber comme si elle avait grandit a mes cotés, je donnerai ma vie pour elle ainsi que pour Harry même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble a ce jour… », « Oui il est effectivement prévu que je l'élève aussi… »

Le brun s'appuya sur le mur de sa chambre et resta là quelques temps, à repenser aux moments qu'il avait partageait avec Drago.

Il se leva ensuite et appela hermione.

« Allo?

-Hermione?

-oui Harry? Pourquoi m'appel tu as 7heures du matin?

-désolé je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure et probablement que le service que je vais te demander ne va pas te plaire mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-dis toujours.

-voila, je vais sortir, et amber dort encore je ne veux pas la laisser seule, j'aurai besoin que tu la gardes, pas longtemps j'en ai pour tout au plus une heure…

-bien mais c'est pourquoi?

-je vais voir Drago…

-oh! Okay j'arrive tout de suite le temps de prévenir Ron et je suis chez toi!

-merci Mione

-de rien »

Harry raccrocha et se leva, il était temps de se préparer à affronter le blond.

Quand hermione arriva il était tellement stressé qu'il lui dit a peine bonjour avant de transplaner devant chez Drago.

Il regarda la porte de l'immeuble et soupira avant de l'ouvrir.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'au dernier étage, la ou Drago habitait, il regarda ses pieds, puis enfin en haut il prit le temps de s'observer quelques minutes devant le miroir sur le palier, vérifiant que ses cheveux était bien disposé et que sa veste noir en cuire s'accordait bien avec son jean noir aussi.

Quand enfin il se décida a sonner et alors qu'il allait appuyé, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva étonné devant Drago portant juste un bas de pyjama vert foncé.

« Harry, ça fait une heure que tu te regardes dans le miroir, et avec tout tes soupirs tu vas réveiller les voisins même si c'est bien insonorisé, de plus tu es très beau et tu le sais.

-…

-rentre je suppose que tu viens pour moi et pas pour le couple qui vit a coté.

-euh oui… »

Drago s'effaça laissant rentrer le brun qui était gêné de s'être ainsi fait surprendre, surtout qu'apparemment son ex l'observait depuis un moment.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Même si il n'est que 8h30...

-non, et désolé pour l'heure…j'ai tendance a ne pas faire attention a ça.

-c'est pas grave, dis moi plutôt ce qui t'amène ici.

-bien…euh assis toi non? Tu me stresse encore plus à rester debout comme ça »

Drago sourit et prit place dans un fauteuil en face d'Harry.

« Je t'écoute?

-Drago…je… »

Le silence s'installa, Harry voulait de l'aide, enfin il avait pensé que Drago l'aiderait, il savait pourquoi il était la non, il ne pouvait pas lui facilité la tache?

« -Dray aide moi un peu s'il te plait…

-Harry je n'ai qu'une chose a dire, pour une fois laisse moi y croire, laisse moi croire, que tu viens pour nous deux et non pas pour parler de la garde d'Amber, que tu viens parce que je te manque et non pas pour me dire que tu vas repartir, que tu viens pour me dire que tu m'aimes et non pas que tu me hais pour ce que je t'ai fait il a de cela 4ans…

-Drago, je veux y croire moi aussi, que tu as changé, qu'on pourra être heureux tout les trois ensemble. »

Les yeux de Harry devinrent flou a cause des larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler de nouveau sur ses joues, il sentit une main se poser sous son menton et lui relever la tête, son regard s'encra a celui gris qui lui faisait face.

Il était attiré par ces yeux, par tout ce qui faisait de Drago ce qu'il était, même son ego démesuré.

« Harry, j'ai changé, je veux te rendre heureux comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, je veux être au près de ma fille, je veux être votre famille comme vous serez la mienne. Je l'aime, j'aime Amber, je t'aime, toi et juste toi, personne d'autre. »

Harry ne put rien répondre tellement sa gorge était serrée d'émotion.

Drago lui sourit tendrement, un sourire que le brun ne lui avait jamais vu, et il approcha lentement son visage de celui de son amour, lui laissant le temps de dire non, et enfin déposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'Harry et ses mains retrouvèrent leurs places au creux des reins de l'homme qu'il aimait.

La route était encore longue, mais pour eux deux, c'était un bon début.

* * *

A suivre… 

On met à suivre quand il y a un épilogue après? Non parce que pour moi l'épilogue marque définitivement la fin d'une histoire lol.

Enfin en espérant que cela vous ai plu (moi je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre) on se revoit bientôt J l'épiloque est écrit!

Bisous

Lylo


	10. un endroit pour moi

**Auteur: **toujours moi, comme depuis le début :D (alexs12 hotmail.fr (sans espace) pour ceux qui veulent parloter avec moi)

**Disclaimer: **alors comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est l'intrigue ainsi qu'Amber, Emmy et Justin!! Lol

**Merci **Beaucoup à Touraz, Zozo (désolé si il a mit un peu de temps ), phenixnoir, lynshan, Zaika et Wizmiss.

**Et un merci **tout particulier à Touraz qui m'a laissé une review sur chaque chapitre; ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai eu une review de toi :); et aussi à tous les autres qui me suivent depuis le debut même s'ils ne laissent pas toujours une trace d'eux comme phenixnoir, lynshan... Mais je ne peux pas tous vous citer J donc je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre ou non J

**Et un merci **(encore un :p) à ma bêta Dodo! Qui corrige toutes les merveilleuses(…) fautes que je fais et qui me donne son avis :)

**Blabla final: **désolée si l'épilogue a été un peu long à venir , mais j'ai du mal à écrire ces derniers temps; mais je m'y remet :).

Au fait je suis allez au ciné voir Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas pour ceux qui l'ont vu, mais moi quand j'ai vu Drago et Harry à la gare je me suis dit: « y sont fait pour être ensemble, eux deux.. Puis ils sont n'amoureux, ils veulent pas le montrer à l'écran, c'est tout! ». lol... Enfin, voilà.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

**UN ENDROIT POUR MOI**

* * *

« Dray? T'es prêt? 

- Ouais, j'arrive! »

Le blond descendit l'escalier, habillé d'un jean délavé et une chemise noire contrastant avec ses cheveux argent qui tombaient sur sa nuque.

« Justin! Dépêche-toi! »

On entendit des bruits de pas rapides avant qu'un petit garçon d'environ six ans n'arrive en courant.

Il avait des cheveux noir et des yeux gris perçant, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il tendit ses bras vers Harry.

« Alors content de retrouver ta sœur? »

En effet, Amber, du haut de ses douze ans , finissait sa première année à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard.

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis que Harry avait fait le choix de pardonner à Drago.

Leur relation, rapidement devenue publique, avait été assez bien acceptée, mais avait tout de même connue des débuts houleux.

Amber, au milieu de tout ça, avait à cette époque passer deux semaines chez Ron et Hermione.

Puis, les deux amants avaient appris à définitivement excuser les erreurs passées de l'autre et tout avait doucement commencé à se remettre en place.

Drago, tout d'abord, avait fini ses études d'architecture et avait ouvert son propre cabinet dans le monde magique, se servant de son nom pour le faire connaître. Harry, quant à lui, s'occupait de la gestion et des comptes, déjà habitué à le faire quand il avait son restaurant.

De son côté, Amber passait ses journée chez Hermione avec Emmy.

Elle était fière de dire qu'elle était la fille de Drago et Harry, et heureuse que ses parents soient de nouveau ensemble.

Puis, un jour, tout avait de nouveau basculé... Mais dans le bon sens.

Harry, voyant son amant fatigué, lunatique et nauséeux, avait décidé de l'emmener chez le médecin. Le diagnostic les avaient laissés sans voix.

Drago, presque deux ans après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble, était enceint et, cette fois, ils vivraient cette grossesse ensemble.

Leur fille avait été heureuse d'apprendre cela et avait aidé son papa à faire la chambre, alors que son autre père se reposait pendant les quelques mois qu'allait durer la grossesse.

Et puis, au début du mois de novembre, il avait été emmené à Saint Mangouste pour y passer ses derniers jours de grossesse dans un endroit plus calme.

Le sept novembre , un petit garçon aux grands yeux gris avait vu le jour.

Ils avaient longtemps hésité pour le prénom et étaient finalement tombés d'accord pour l'appeler Justin (1).

Évidement la presse avait vite appris la nouvelle; mais le brun, après s'être énervé alors qu'une photo de son fils avait été publiée, avait fait perdre l'envie aux autres journaux de recommencer.

Justin avait grandit. Des cheveux bruns en bataille recouvrant sa tête, il était un mélange parfait des deux parents, et avait fini de ressouder la nouvelle famille.

Puis, Amber avait atteint les onze ans. Quand elle avait reçue sa lettre, dans l'été, elle n'avait rien montré, mais tout le monde avait vu cette lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux noisette.

Le jour de la rentrée, la première fois où elle avait prit le Poudlard express, Harry et Drago avaient ressenti la nostalgie envahir leur cœur, et encore plus quand Amber leur avait parlé de ce garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, et qui, apparemment, pensait la même chose d'elle. Tout cela parce qu'elle était la fille d'un Potter et d'un Malfoy.

Ils avaient repensé au début de leur relation et avaient tous deux souri en apprenant la haine que les deux enfants partageaient.

Leur fille revenait à chaque vacance pour les voir, leur racontant ses péripéties et ses bonnes notes; évidemment comme Drago l'avait espéré, elle était la meilleure.

Justin la réclamait souvent, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là tout les jours, et avait compter le temps qui lui restait à lui aussi avant d'intégrer l'école de sorcellerie.

Et, aujourd'hui, ils doivaient, tous les trois, aller la chercher à la gare. Ils allaient de nouveau être réunis pendant les deux mois que duraient les vacances d'été.

Harry, tenant Justin sur sa hanche doite, attrapa la main de Drago dans la sienne encore libre.

Il regarda une dernière fois la photo où ils se trouvaient, tous les quatre, et dans un heureux soupir sortit de la maison, entraînant son amant et son fils avec lui.

Le brun reposa Justin qui partit en courant. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller à pied.

Drago se pencha vers Harry, chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille et le faisant frissonner.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, ce soir.

- Ah bon? Quoi?

- J'ai dit: ce soir! Quand on sera tous les deux tranquilles... Dans notre lit.

- Et qui te dit que tu ne seras pas occupé? »

Harry eu un sourire malicieux et glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon du blond.

« Oh, parce qu'on l'aura déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois et que donc tu auras besoin de repos alors que moi, comme d'habitude, je serai en pleine forme!

- Mais bien sûr. Prétentieux!

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Peut-être! »

Le blond se retourna face à Harry et l'embrasse légèrement avant de chercher son fils des yeux.

« Justin, attend nous!

- Dépêchez-vous! On va être en retard. Je veux voir Amber, moi. »

Harry secoua la tête en riant:

« Si même lui nous fait la morale, maintenant!

- T'as raison. On devrait y aller avant qu'il nous engueule. »

Drago sourit et suivit le petit brun qui courrait plus loin, rapidement suivi par son amant.

…..

Le train arriva en gare alors qu'eux même traversaient le passage. Il y régnait une atmosphère paisible qui indiquait le début des vacances.

« Amber! »

Justin partit en courant vers une des portes, alors qu'une fille, des cheveux blond tombant dans le bas de ses reins en de jolies ondulations, en sortait.

« Hé! Frérot! »

Amber posa sa valise au sol et prit Justin dans ses bras, l'embrassant.

« Alors la puce, ça va? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit:

« Ouais, pa'! Et vous? Vous avez pas fait trop de bêtises en mon absence? »

Drago se mit à rire et attrapa la lourde valise de sa fille qui, comme lui, avait l'habitude d'emmener toutes ses affaires, ce qui comprenait une très grande garde robe, puis la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche.

Le brun passa un bras sur les épaules de sa fille et ils partirent tous les quatre.

Ils formaient une famille heureuse et, même s'ils avaient fait des conneries, ils avaient enfin le droit au bonheur.

…..

Drago, nu, était allongé sur le dos dans leur lit. Harry avait la tête posée sur son torse. Un drap les recouvrait jusqu'aux hanches.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

Drago se releva légèrement et plongea ses yeux gris clairs dans ceux émeraude de son amant, un air anxieux prit place sur son visage. Néanmoins, il sourit et inspira longuement comme pour se donner plus de courage.

« Voila, cela fait huit ans que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et j'aimerais…

- Tu aimerais?

- Je voudrais que tu acceptes de devenir mon mari.

- … »

Harry, trop abasourdi par la demande, ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant involontairement la peur grandir chez Drago. Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent et il l'embrassa avec amour et passion.

« Je t'aime!

- Tu acceptes alors?

- Bien sûr que j'accepte! Tu en doutais?

- Non… Enfin un peu. Je t'aime, tu sais?

- Je sais »

Harry laissa sa main glisser le long du torse de Drago, créant des frissons chez ce dernier, puis il l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille des 'je t'aime' emprunts de sincérité.

Il était heureux, il allait enfin se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

On était loin des deux gamins qui ne savaient pas comment s'aimer et se faisaient du mal inutilement.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps et d'années devant eux, mais tout irait bien maintenant.

Ils avaient su se pardonner, su s'aimer, su fonder une famille et, malgré toutes les épreuves de la vie, ils étaient là, souriants et vivants dans un paradis... Leur paradis.

« J'ai encore envie de toi… »

Drago ria, puis renversa Harry, se positionnant au dessus de lui et prenant appuie sur ses coudes.

« Ah oui? »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

De sa chambre, Amber soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire à ses parents... Mais les murs étaient comme des feuilles de papier dans cette maison.

Justin lui dormait paisiblement, ignorant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Oui. Tout irait bien. Ils avaient enfin un endroit bien à eux.

…

* * *

**Fin. Owari.. The end. (Comme vous voulez, au choix)**

Je suis contente d'être arrivée à la fin, plutôt rapidement pour moi quand on voit depuis quand I hate you ( gundam Wing ) traîne par rapport à cette histoire.

Mais, quelque part, elle me tenait à cœur sans que je sache pourquoi.

C'est triste quand même. C'est la premiere Fanfic que je finis… Mais il y en aura d'autres, c'est promis! Enfin si vous voulez... :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu même si vous n'auriez pas pensé à l'écrire de la même manière:)

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, encouragements et compliments qui m'ont motivés :)

Et merci d'avance à ceux qui me laisseront un tit mot sur l'épilogue. J'y répondrai, comme d'hab, par mail ou via fanfiction; alors n'oubliez pas de laisser une adresse si vous n'êtes pas inscrit.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Encore merci et à une prochaine fois.

Bisous

**lylo**


End file.
